The End of Bella and Edward
by ShadowKatIceGrl
Summary: Bella is a vampire, Edward changed her by accident during a practice night before their wedding. Now Edward is overly jealous of anyone who talks to Bella. And now they have new members of the family. Rated M for language and a few raunchy parts. tee hee
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

You would thing that after 10 years of being a vampire you would think that I would be used to being a high school graduate by now." I said with a laugh.

"Bella, you never will get used to it. After centuries of doing this I'm still not used to it." my boyfriend Edward said as he took my hand and led me into the house.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 18... well I have been 18 for ten years. How is that possible? Well, I'm a vampire. Edward turned me one night on accident... we were practicing for our wedding night and well... he lost control of himself and a few days later I was one of him. Needless to say, after that accident our wedding was off.

"Bella, love, are you OK?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" I snapped back to my reality at the sound of his voice. "Yes Edward I'm fine." We walked into the house that we shared with Edward's family. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were sitting around the room when we walked in. Carsile was at work like most days when we returned home. While looking around the room Edward froze in his spot and turned his head toward the kitchen, where I could hear Esme talking to someone. "Edward?" I asked sniffing the air not catching anything unusual. "Oh wait... there are visitors in the kitchen?"

Alice stood up, "Yes Bella there are. They showed up while you guys were at your graduation ceremony."

"Who are they?" I asked.

Edward snapped back to reality, "They are nomads, love. They want to join our family." He turned away from me and headed toward the kitchen. "Esme?"

Esme walked out of the kitchen with the guests following behind her. "Edward, Bella welcome home. This is Malachi and Aaron." She pointed to each nomad. "They would like to join our little family... Carsile will be back from work soon." She finished as she fluttered out of the room leaving the nomads in front of Edward.

Edward turned his back and walked away and I just watched him walk away. After he left the room I looked at Alice who didn't seem upset by Edward's temper tantrum. "He'll get over it Bella." Was all she said to me.

I sighed, "Hello, I'm Bella." I introduced myself. "I'm sorry about Edward's behavior." As I talked I looked our guest up and down to get a feel for them. Malachi, was tanned skin; which reminded me of my best friend Jacob; he had liquid red big eyes, and short black hair that looked spikey. Aaron on the other had was the completely opposite in looks. He was short, had long hair that came to his shoulders, his eyes were the same color as Malachi's, but his skin was ghostly white; paler than any other vampire I have ever seen. "He's not used to people just showing up out of nowhere..." I said with a small laugh.

Malachi smiled at me, "It's our fault Bella. No need to apologize, we did just invade his comfort zone."

I nodded. "Esme, you said that Carsile would be home soon?"

"Yes" She said in a low voice from the kitchen.

"OK I'll be back when I hear him." I turned toward Malachi. "You wanna join our family? Well then you better start now." I stiffed a giggle as he looked confused, "You see we don't hunt humans, we are vegitarians, only animal blood. Care to join me while we wait for Carsile?" I asked both Malachi and Aaron. Aaron didn't say anything as he backed away.

"Sure I'm up for a challenge." Malachi said.

"Well then follow me." I said as I ran out of the door only turning to see Edward from our window. _He'll get over it._ I thought as Malachi caught up to me laughing.

"You're extremely fast Bella."

I slowed down my pace just a little, "Sorry, I'm used to having to keep pace with Edward. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh about 15 years..." he said. "I was changed when I was 20 in human years. How about you?"

"10 years as a vampire... I was changed when I was 18." I replied as I came to a stop. We were now deep enough into the forrest that we would find some decent game. "Now hunting an animal is all about instinct. Watch me first and then you try to copy my moves... think you can handle that?" I asked batting my eyes at him.

"You bet." He said smiling. I sniffed the air and listened, in the area we were in was 2 large bucks. One was to my right and one was straight ahead of where we were standing. I took off after the one on the right at full speed, as soon as I was within 10feet of the buck I jumped at it and landed with my teeth around the flank of its neck. As I finished drinking I heard Malachi take off toward the other buck, I listened and about 2 seconds later I heard what I was waiting for. Which was the thunk of the buck hitting the ground, I headed over toward the sound and got there just as Malachi was finishing up. When he stood up I couldn't help but burst into laughter. When he heard my bell sounding laughter he stood up and turned around to face me. "And what is so funny Miss. Bella?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Your a mess.." I said trying to control my laughing, "I'm sorry but seeing you like this, covered in blood all over, reminds me of my first animal hunt. I looked exactly like you do now... cept my clothes were torn."

Malachi brushed himself off as best he could and said, "I really doubt you looked as bad as I do. I don't think you could ever look bad."

_Is he hitting on me?_ I thought. "I guess you would have to see it to believe me... Now have you finished feeding?" He nodded, "Well let's head back Carsile will be back shortly." And then we took off running through the woods back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Carsile had beaten Bella and Malachi home by 2/4th of a second. Aaron and Malachi were in his study discussing why they want to join the family. As I was about to sit down on the couch and wait for then to be done Edward pulled me by the arm, threw me on his back, and just like when I was a human ran with me up to his room. "What the hell Edward?!" I hissed at him when he put me down and closed the door. "If you wanted to talk you could have asked"

Edward turned around and faced me, "I don't want you to hang around Malachi or Aaron."

"Again, WHAT THE HELL!?" This time yelling it at him, "You can't keep me from hanging out with people Edward."

"You are mine Bella. I turned you." He snapped at me.

"You are insane Edward. If Carsile agrees to them living here with us I can't just be ignoring them. "

"Bella?" I heard Alice call me from downstairs.

"Coming Alice." I called back turning my back on Edward. As I walked down the the stairs I tried to grab a hold on my emotions, since Jasper was home. "What is is Alice?" I said as I walked into the room.

Alice took one look at my face and I realized I hadn't done a good job at hiding my emotions, "Oh No... What happened?" she asked. I just shook my head, "Bella.." she continued "What did Edward say to you?" I looked around the room, it was empty. "Everyone went to hunt."

When I knew that we were alone sensing that Edward had left the house in a fit. I started crying to Alice, "He's fucking controlling Alice!" I hissed. "I was trying to be nice and make a friend and he flipped out on me and said that I can't hang out with Malachi or Aaron." I started pacing, "Where does he get off trying to tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

"Bella, is that all he said? I can see why you are upset about that but I don't see you being this upset about just that." Alice said looking concerned.

"No that's not all..." I said taking a breath. "He also said that I was his because he's the one who turned me." Alice gasped. "This isn't the first time he's gotten jealous either... like at school I wasn't allowed to talk to boys... He got upset everytime one of them tried to talk to me. It's really getting on my nerves Alice."

"Whoa... Bella tone down the emotions please. "Jasper said walking into the house "It's like I walked into a brick wall." he let out a small laugh as he plopped on the couch.

I wrangled in my anger and sadness in a quick as a I could, "Sorry Jasper." was all I could manage to get out before I walked out of the room and up to Carsile's study.

Even before I knocked Carsile opened the door, "Bella? What's wrong?" I just looked at him and I guess he saw the sadness and anger in my golden-red eyes, "Edward finally lost it didn't he..." he said.

"Yes." That was all I was able to get out before I let my shield down and he was able to get inside my mind and see everything that I had been hiding for months.

When the flood of memories was unloaded into Carsile's mind he started at me, "Bella... I never would have guessed that it turned out this way... I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Carsile." I paused. "I... I guess I just have to be more careful with who I'm friends with." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Bella, no one is forcing you to stay with Edward." he cleared his throat "If have out grown him or if he is being too controlling you can leave us."

"I don't want it to come to that Carsile... I love you all but I wanted you to at least see what has been going on." I hugged him, "Thanks for listening." As I started to walk out of his study I realized I hadn't seen Malachi or Aaron. "Carsile? Where are Malachi and Aaron?"

"Aaron took off when I told him that if he joined our family he would have to give up human blood. Malachi is staying with us though.. he's out watching everyone hunt. Although with Edward acting the way he is I don't think it would be a good idea to have him actually in the house." Carsile pondered. "I guess the best way is to tell the family at the same time and then judge his reaction."

We headed downstairs as everyone walked through the door. "Hey Carsile." Alice said.

"So what's the verdict? Do I have a new brother to tease?" Emmett said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed right along with Emmett as he lightly punched Malachi in the arm. "Yes, Malachi will be joining our family. Aaron unfortunately declined to join our family because of his religious reasons." Everyone was smiling and welcoming Malachi to the family, everyone but one.

As I went to hug Malachi in welcoming to the family Edward got in between us in a protective crouch. "Stay away from her Malachi!" He hissed. "She belongs to me." He went into his fighting crouch.

"Edward Cullen." I said as I got infront of him to clock his view from Malachi. "Do not start this shit again!" Someone behind me cleared their throat. "Jasper leave the room please I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No Bella I'm OK." Jasper said as he shifted closer to Alice.

"Bella, I don't want to harm you so please move out of my way." Edward snarled at me.

"No" I said as I stood my ground. "This needs to stop! Yes you turned me but it was a fucking accident!" I smacked him "You fucking lost control and turned me, and ever since then you have done nothing but control me." "Well I'm not taking it anymore... if you cant get your attitude and jealously under control then it's over between us!" I shouted as I walked calmly out of the house. Once I was in the woods I ran at full speed to the little cottage that Esme had redone for Edward and I as a wedding present. Edward refused to use it because we never got married and he was upset about changing me.

"Bella?" I heard from out in the woods.

I sighed and walked out of the cottage, "I'm over here Malachi." I replied wiping my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that coming here would be such a big deal."

"It's not your fault Malachi, Edward has been doing this since he turned me." I answered as a familiar scent came toward me. "Oh Shit!"

"What?" Malachi asked as he sniffed the air and then shrank back. "What is that awful smell?"

"Malachi I need you to go into the cottage please." I said in a hurry. "I'll come get you in a few minutes." I shoved him into the cottage with just 3/4ths of a second to spare.

"Bella? You OK?" Jacob asked when he saw my face.

"Edward called you?" I asked.

"No, Alice did. She told me what happened..." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry she called you this late Jake." I said as I hugged him. "You didn't need to come out here to check in on me Jake."

"Well, Alice was really worried about you and she couldn't see your future or even feel your presence so she thought you were going to do something stupid."

"Like what? Cliff Diving?" I asked jokingly.

Jacob barked out a laugh, "Very funny Bells. Are you really OK?"

"I'll be fine Jake." Jacob studied my face and then his head snapped to my right and he growled. I turned toward his growl and saw Malachi standing there, "Jacob calm down... he's not here to try and harm me." I said as I put my hand on his chest, "This is Malachi, he just joined the Cullen family." Jacob calmed down a few moments later, "Malachi, come over here please."

Malachi walked toward me still a little tentative of Jacob, "Bella?"

"This is my best friend Jacob. We have been friends since I was a human child of 4. Jacob this is Malachi, the newest member of the Cullen family."

Malachi extended his hand toward Jacob to shake hands, "It's nice meet you Jacob." He just looked at his hand like it was harmful.

"Jake, be nice." I said in my mind letting my shield so he could hear me. "He's special to me OK?" Jake nodded and extended his hand to Malachi who shook if vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." he said then he faced me, "Bella I'm a little confused..." he stopped not knowing how to continue without hurting my feelings.

I smiled, "Jacob is a shape-shifter. He inherited this gene from his grandfather. His pack has a treaty with our family." I smiled at Jacob and continued, "He's been my best friend since I was human and he stayed after Edward changed me... even though it was difficult for him." I finished.

"And I really dislike Edward." Jacob added with a laugh which sounded more like a bark. "Bella, I know that your hurting because or how he's treating you but I can't help but be happy that it's almost over."

"Jacob!"

"Chill Bella, I'm just saying that I'm not happy about the way he's been treating you." Jacob said. "But hey it was nice to meet you Malachi. I've got to head back... Sam's looking for me." He said as he took his shorts off and phases into him wolf form.

He nuzzled Bella's hand, which was his special way of saying he loved me, "I love you too Jake. I'll try and come visit you soon." When I said the last word he licked my hand and ran off. "Gross Jake." I murmered knowing that he would hear me.

"Bella, I think we should head back." Malachi said, "Someone's coming to look for us." He said sniffing the air.

I turned in the direction he was sniffing and imedatly smelled Jasper and Edwards familiar smell and sighed. "It's Jasper and Edward." Then I took off in their direction with Malachi follwing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Hey Jasper." I said as I stopped in front of him abruptly.

"Hey Bella, I see your emotions are under control."

"Yeah... Sorry about earlier." I replied. "So why are you out here with Edward?"

"Just in case." was all that he said.

"Bella, may I talk to you love?" Edward asked looking ashamed. I nodded and started walking at a human pace back in the direction I had just come from. "Bella, stop." he said as he grabbed for my arm. I stopped and turned to face him waiting for him to speak. "Did you really mean everything you said back at the house, love?"

"Edward.. I..." I started but stopped as soon as I saw his face.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize that I was controlling you." He moved closer to me, "You know it's hard for me to be away from you and just the thought of you hanging out with other guys was driving me crazy." I hung my head so I didn't have to look at him. Sure he was hurting my emotionally and keeping me from my friends but I still loved him. Or at least I thought I still did. "Do you forgive me Bella?"

I shook my head, "No. Edward you are smothering me... I can't even go to see Jacob because he used to have feelings for me." I could feel his rage start to build and looked around for Jasper not sensing him anywhere near us. _Oh shit... what did I do?_ "Edward, I'm not fully breaking up with you, because I still have feelings for you. But I need space! I want to seperate for a while. I will stay here in the cottage so I'm close enough to you so you don't have pain but we are going to be nothing but brother and sister to the public now do you understand?" With my head still down I rolled my eyes up so that I could see his reaction, wishing immediately that I hadn't said what I had. Edward advanced on me in rage before I could react, "JASPER!!!!!!!!" was all I could get out before Edward had me pinned against the ground.

Jasper was there in a ½ second, "Edward let her up." he said calmly pulling him off of me. Automatically I could feel Jasper controlling Edward's emotions. Edward was struggling against Jasper's hold on him.

"Edward.. stop struggling again Jasper." At the sound of my voice Edward stopped struggling. I turned to Jasper, "I told her I wanted to take a break... I'm going to stay here in the cottage and at the moment our public story is that we are just brother and sister... adoptive."

"I'll let everyone at the house know..." Jasper said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Jaz don't worry I'll still see everyone... and feel free to come and visit me anytime. Oh can you send Alice out with clothes?"

Jasper nodded and kissed my forehead, "I'll do that little sister."

I walked into the cottage and collapsed onto the floor. This is the first time that I felt too exhausted to do anything since I became a vampire. I sat on the floor feeling like crap, trying not to hyperventilate while I waited for Alice. While sitting there, there was light knock on the door, "Come in Alice."

"It's me Bella." Emmett said walking into the cottage. I wiped my eyes and pulled myself together before he saw what a mess I was, cause that's all I would need is Emmett making fun of me. "Are you OK?"

"Yea Emmett..." I said not too convincing. "I'll be fine.. I just need some time away from him to clear my head."

"Well, you won't be totally alone..."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob is going to stay outside of the cottage just in case and Carsile is having Malachi stay here..."

"Why is Malachi staying..." that's when I heard the loudest crash I had ever heard. It sounded like a piano being smashed in... "Emmett what did Alice see?"

"Well...." I gave him a death glare. "Chill Bella, that sound you heard, was Edward loosing his temper at Malachi and throwing him into the piano."

All the emotions that I had been trying to hide all day came out, first in a low snarl building up to the blood curtailing scream that Jacob probably heard on the reservation. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM!" I screamed and then took off at full speed toward the house. I busted threw the front door to the house almost breaking it in my rage. Everyone in the room had a look of shock on their face, everyone except for Alice who probably saw this coming. Alice was hovering over Malachi in a protective crouch checking his injuries. I turned around and locked eyes with Edward, who held up his hands as if that would stop my rage. I walked over to him calmly and raised my hand and bitch-slapped him across his face. Now being the strongest vampire in the family, I had learned to control my strength so I didn't break anything but not this time. I put my full strength behind the smack and when I made contact Edward went flying backwards, threw the wall into the kitchen, just as Emmett walked into the house. I sighed an apology to Esme for the hole and helped Malachi up with Alice on the other side supporting him, and we walked out of the house and back to the cottage.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Alice said as Malachi was resting on the couch. "I mean I saw it coming but still to see it in person was just amazing."

"Thanks Alice." I said with no enthusiasm.

Alice saw my face, "Oh Bella I'm sorry. I forgot that this is probably really hard for you." She hugged me, "Wanna know what he's thinking?"

"Not really Alice." I replied... then I thought about something. "Hey Alice so vampires imprint like Jacob and his pack?"

"I don't know but that is an interesting question. If you want I can ask Carsile for you, but why do you ask?"

"Can you keep this conversation between the two of us?" She nodded, "Well, you know how Jacob describes imprinting? About how once you see the perfect person for you it's very hard to stay away from them and that it hurts..." I paused and she nodded again. "Well.." my voice moved into a really low whisper, "I think that's happening to me... with Malachi."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" she asked matching my same level of whisper.

"How else you you explain my outburst back at the house? You know I never act like that."

"That's true but you have been dealing with Edward's jealously for 10+ years..."

"Yea I should have been able to continue dealing with it... but then Malachi showed up and since he set foot in the house I haven't been able to control it." I smiled in Malachi's direction, who was standing up fully healed and stretching out the kinks.

"So I take it this means you and Edward are over?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "I can't handle him anymore Alice. Do you think everyone will let me stay here in the cottage?"

"I don't see a problem with it, but I will ask the next time Edward goes hunting." Alice said. "Oh, Jacob is here. Want me to explain to him what's going on?" I nodded. She turned and said, "I'll be back later." then was gone.


	4. Author's Note

Thank you so much to everyone who either; reviewed, added as a favorite, or added me as a favorite! To clarify a few things. Yes Edward has a Jealousy issue, and has been controlling Bella for 10+ years and she has finally had enough of it. LOL! Many of the reviews had to deal with if Bella and Edward are staying together or if they were breaking up for good... Well I'm not revieling that at this moment. Because I have no clue if they will end up back together.

Don't get me wrong I love the pairing of Bella and Edward but I've read way to many fanfictions with that pairing and I wanted to do something different. So don't hate me or stop reading, please!

Again THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"How are you feeling Malachi?" I asked after Alice had left and I could hear her telling Jacob everything.

"I'm OK. Good thing I'm a Vampire right? If not, your boyfriends attack would have hurt like hell." He said.

"Ex-boyfriend..."

"What do you mean ex-boyfriend? You didn't break up with him because of this did you?"

"He had it coming... he's been this way for 10 years and it's been driving me insane.. and tonight was the last straw with his attitude." I replied shrugging.

"Oh... wait who's outside?" he finally hear Alice talking to Jacob.

"Don't worry, it's just Jacob and Alice. Alice is explaining to him about what just happened. Basically Jake will stand guard outside the cottage, and will warn me if Edward is coming in case I don't sense him first. We will be staying here at the cottage together." I gave a flirty smile. "Unless that's a problem?"

"Nope not a problem." he smiled a sexy smile at me, " So what do you want to do?"

"How about we get to know each other... I mean since we will be living together." I said with a small giggle.

"OK. So how long have you been a vampire?"

I sighed, "I was turned into a vampire about 10-11 years ago. Yourself?"

"About 13 years now. I was changed by my girlfriend at the time. I didn't know she was a vampire until she bit me and I was in pain for 2 months. How were you changed?"

"I was changed by Edward. We had planned for him to change me after our wedding; which was the only thing he wanted from me before he would change me. But we were practicing for our wedding night and he lost himself and bit me."

"How long were you in pain?" Malachi asked obviously engrossed in my story.

"Little under 3 days. I've been with Edward and his family since then." I heard Jacob laughing outside the cottage. "And I've been dealing with his crap the entire time I was a vampire... at first I thought it was just because I was a new born but after the first year mark and he didn't stop that I was in for a miserable life."

"Wow..."

"So why did you want to join this coven or family?" I asked.

"Oh that's an easy one. I was tired of roaming around alone, and I heard about the Cullen family from the Irish Coven that I ran into a few months back. Now what actually made me stay was you."

"Me?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, you. This may sound strange but the moment I saw you I felt drawn to you. Like something pulling me to you, and just the thought of you being away from me hurt." I stood there shocked. I had just had this conversation with Alice. "Did you feel the same way or and I insane?" All I could do was nod, not trusting my voice to come out normal. Sensing that I was freaking out Malachi changed the subject, "Why don't you tell me about your families special abilities?"

I took a deep breath and started, "Well, several of us have abilities. Alice, can see the future. Either by searching for a specific outcome or by the vision just hitting her. But none of her visions are concrete until the person in the vision has made up their minds. Edward can read people's minds. No matter what your thinking he can read it. Jasper, who is Alice's husband, can control the emotions in a room and from one person. He used to use that around me a lot when I was still human." I laughed then continued, "I'm a shield. I can keep everyone out of my mind, including Edward. But after years of controlling it I am now able to drop my shield and people can see what I'm thinking."

"Wow, I had heard that this coven had very special vampires but I had no idea." Malachi said plopping down on a chair.

"Do you have a special ability?" I asked sitting on the arm of the chair that he was sitting on.

"Yes I do, but I don't like to use it. I was cursed with the ability to control anything with a soul, whether it's living or dead."

"That's a very powerful ability, Malachi. How come you don't like using it?"

"I don't like using it because it's too controlling and forces people to lose their free will. When I was human I was never allowed to think for myself, my mother and father chose everything for me dealing with my future. The girlfriend that changed me... she was their idea. They said that she was good for me and would help me to grow up." He finished with a laugh. "They got that completely wrong."

I stood up and watched the horizon, it would be getting light soon and I needed to go talk to Billy Black. "Malachi, will you be OK alone here for a while?" I asked just as the sun rose.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to go run some errands. I'll be back later... try to stay away from the main house. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett or at least one of them may stop by."

"OK well, safe traveling Bella." Malachi replied but I was already half way out the door.

"Jacob." I called. When he came over to me in wolf for I said, "I need to go and talk to your father about something... care to run with me?" He barked a quick sound which I took for a yes and off we ran toward the reservation.


	6. Chapter 5

CH 5

"Hello Bella. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Billy's voice still had that command to it that never seemed to age as his body did. I had walked into the house after Jacob, still in his canine form, pressed the door open with his over sized wolf nose. It still amazed me how Billy wouldn't even flinch at the sight of his son turning into a freakishly large animal, but then again, he wouldn't flinch at vampires in his house, any longer, either.

"I have an important question to ask you." I showed myself the couch and calmly sat down on the gray cushion with a Native American woven blanket folded over the back.

"Well, shoot." He pulled his wheelchair up to the side of the couch, showing his care, yet refraining from touching my cold vampire skin.

"Yeah, Bells, what's so urgent that we had to leave?" Jacob had walked back into the room, wearing nothing but his torn off jeans, exposing his chest's severely warm skin and, somehow, heating the air without intending to. Jake sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making me feel even colder and even more of a monster.

"How does imprinting work?" Jacob stiffened slightly. It was true, he was one of the few of the pack that had yet to imprint, but he hated talking about it because he wished he could've imprinted on me before Edward had 'accidentally' turned me. Part of me was wishing he did imprint me, that way I wouldn't deal with this whole Edward mess.

Billy looked at me from Jacob and then back at me, "We aren't 100% sure how it works Bella. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure Sam or Jacob told you but Edward and I aren't doing so well at the moment. And I'm just curious as to how it works."

"Actually no one told me that. I'm sorry to hear that." he replied with a smile on his face. "But you came here to discuss imprinting... as you know we aren't sure exactly how it works but we have theories. One of those theories, is that werewolves imprint with the most compatible person with whom they can have children so that our line of ability isn't lost. A second theory that the pack and I have been discussing is, that imprinting allows a person to find their soul mate."

"Soul mate?" I asked.

"Your one true person that you are supposed to be with for the rest of your life." Jacob explained.

"I know that that means Jake. I asked because I didn't know why your pack thought this now..."

"Oh well, you know that Sam and Emily got married 3 years ago right?" Jake asked.

"Oh course! I was there." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, they have been trying for 3 years to have children and so far they haven't been able too. Which got Sam thinking that maybe we were wrong about why we imprint." Billy spoke before Jacob could. "Now why are you asking about this Bella?"

I sighed, "The reason me and Edward are having problems is because we have a new member of the family. His name is Malachi and Edward is jealous beyond all eternity. As soon as me and Edward walked toward the house before we even knew about Malachi being in the house, I felt like I was being pulled toward the house. Then when I saw Malachi it was like something was tugging at my heart, and earlier before Malachi told me he was feeling a tugging at his heart." I sighed again.

"Is Malachi a vampire?" Billy asked. I just nodded. "Hmm... this is interesting. I've never known another species to imprint." Billy thought for a second then looked at me and said, "Tonight I would like you to bring Malachi over to meet the pack. I mean it if that it OK with you."

"That's fine Billy. What time?"

"About 8pm?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then." I stood up to leave. "Thank you for your time. Oh how's Charlie and Sue?"

"They are doing wonderfully, actually they may be here later tonight for the meeting." I nodded and then walked out of the house.

I calmly walked back to the cottage, which gave me time to think about everything that was changing so quickly. Charlie had no idea that I was a vampire, he thought that I was a collage graduate and that I was still in Alaska working as a teacher. _Won't he be surprised to see me..._ I thought. I'll have to fill Malachi in about everything so he doesn't freak out or try to eat Charlie or Sue.

"Malachi?" I called as I walked into the cottage.

Suddenly I felt arms around my waist from behind me, "I'm right here Bella." Malachi said.

"I need to talk to you about something." I checked the time on the wall clock, it read 2:00pm. I turned around and faced him. "At 8 tonight we are going to see some friends of mine. If that's OK?"

"Sure I'd love to meet your friends."

"There's a few things you need to know. You already know that Jacob is a werewolf, well the rest of his pack is going to be there when I take you over. They won't do anything but sniff you to get your scent. Also the major thing that you need to remember, is my father and his wife may possibly be there. They know about werewolves but they do not know that I'm a vampire. They think that I went to collage in Alaska, and that I live up there and work as a teacher." He nodded. "So if my father is there you and I are dating, you are my coworker at the school I work at, and you are my boyfriend. IS that OK?"

"That's fine with me baby."


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Around 7:30 Malachi and I started getting ready to go to Billy's. "Here" I tossed a contact case with muddy brown contacts in them to Malachi, "put these in. They will blur your vision and irritate your eyes but you need them."

"OK" he said and walked into the bathroom leaving the door opened.

"Don't forget, my dad and his wife Sue are human. Sue knows what I am but my father does not. So please don't eat them." I said with a small laugh, which caused a laugh from Malachi as he hugged me. "You look good with the contacts in." I said as I headed for the door.

"Thanks, they are bothering the crap out of me." He said as we reached my car. "WOW this is your car?"

I nodded. When my old truck finally kicked the bucket I allowed Edward to get me a new car, which is a sleek black Ferrari. "Edward got it for me after my old Chevy truck died." I explain climbing in.

"Wow, he must really love you then." Malachi said as I gunned the engine and tore out of the garage. "So how long have you been friends with the werewolves?"

"I've known Jacob and Billy, that's Jacob's father, since I was a little girl. I think we met when I was 4."

"Oh..." Malachi said. The rest of the trip was quiet, which was good for me because I had time to think about what I was going to say if my father was there. As we pulled onto the reservation and into Billy's driveway Malachi turned to face me, "So basically I just follow what ever you say and agree right?"

"Basically." I replied as I parked the car and got out. "Ready?"

"Yep." he said as he grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door.

Seth opened the door, "Bella!" He said excitedly as he grabbed me in a big hug and twirled me around.

"Hey Seth. Haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" I asked when he put me down.

"Good... been busy." As if he finally realized that Malachi was standing there next to me he said, "Oh, hey... I'm Seth. You must be Bella's boyfriend and coworker Malachi. It's nice to meet you." He held out his bear sized hand to shake Malachi's in a manly greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too Seth." Malachi said taking his hand.

"Oh Bella, just so your not shocked... your father is here with my mom..."

"yea Billy told me he was going to be here... hence Malachi wearing contacts."

"No, that's not it... My mom is expecting." Seth said smiling.

"You mean she's pregnant?!" I squealed. Seth nodded. "Oh my God! That is so cool!" I started tugging on Seth's arm, "Come on let's go in."

Seth and Malachi were still laughing as we all walked into the house, "Hey guys look who I ran into." Seth said.

Everyone turned to face Seth, "Bella!" the entire pack yelled in a very good fake surprised voice.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you all in so long... I really need to visit Forks more often." I replied hugging them all.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice coming from inside the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I said as him and Sue walked out of the kitchen. "I've missed you." I ran to hug him holding back on my strength so that I didn't hurt him.

"I'm so happy to see you Bells. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well it's summer break in Alaska and I wanted to come see everyone that I've been missing. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding dad."

"It's fine kiddo. I'm just glad your here now. How long are you in town for?"

"A while." I replied. Then facing Sue I said, "Congratulations Sue. I heard from Seth that you are expecting, do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Sue blushed, "No, your father and I wanted to wait and be surprised. Who's this handsome man you have with you?"

"You mean besides my half-brother?" I said with a laugh. "Everyone this is Malachi. He's my coworker and boyfriend." Malachi shook my dad's hand and waved to everyone else.

"Hey Bella, what happened to Edward?" Jacob asked me with a smirk on his face. "Last I heard you guys were still together."

I held back a hiss that bubbled up into my throat, "Oh, we broke up. He was being very controlling and was getting on my nerves so I broke it off with him." I said.

"Bells, I'm sorry to hear that." Charlie said not bothering to hide his pleasure at the news. "Are you still frirends with Alice?"

"Yea, Malachi and I are actually staying on the Cullen's land in a small guest cottage that Esme had fixed up for me when I come to visit." I said as I sat on the couch next to Quil. "Hey Quil how have you been?" Obviously changing the subject.

"I've been good. Claire is sorry she couldn't be here, she's busy with a school play that she's in."

"Oh that's wonderful! I would love to see it if I'm still in town." I said, settling in for a few hours of playing pretend catch-up with the pack and with Charlie and Sue.

Billy finally rolled into the room from the kitchen, "Good evening Bella."

"Hey Billy" I said getting up to hug him, "It's been a long time. I'm happy to see that your doing well."

"Yep, having all these young people around makes me feel younger." He replied with a laugh. "Hey everyone. Dinner is ready so if you want to start heading into the kitchen."

"Wait, who cooked?" I asked.

"Sue and I. Don't worry Bella after not seeing you for years I didn't want to kill you so I wouldn't let Charlie cook." Sue said with a small laugh as Charlie blushed.

"Aw his cooking wasn't that bad..." I said laughing and hugging my dad.

"Bella, are you actually going to eat human food?" Malachi said in a low whisper that my dad wouldn't hear.

"Yes, and it'll taste like crap but it's the human thing to do. Just imagine that it's blood and you'll be fine." I whispered back as he took my arm and lead me, like a gentleman to the table.

"Everything looks delicious as usual Sue." Sam said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Sam." Sue replied. Charlie sat down next to her with Billy on his left at the head of the table.

I walked to the chair next to Jacob that he always saved for me and sat down pulling Malachi into the empty seat on my left. "So Malachi, how long have you and my daughter been dating?" My father asked with his police chief voice.

"For 2 years sir." Malachi answered as he looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Aww that's sweet." Sue said, "When did you guys meet?"

I answered that one, "We actually met our last year at Alaska State University, ASU. We were in the same class and we started talking. Then when I found the job at a local school he ended up working there as well, and we've been dating for the past 2 year." I smiled. "Malachi, can you pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Sure." He picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and then when he handed it to me and our hands touched it was like something had eletricuted us. There was an actual spark that shot between our hands and with out thinking we both putted our hands away from each other gripping them to ourselves. No one said anything until the bowl hit the floor, "Oh shit!" Malachi said, "I'm so sorry Sue. I didn't mean to drop it. I'll clean it up." he got up and ran into the kitchen and was back in the blink of an eye with paper towels.

"That's OK, Malachi. It was an accident." she gave a nervous laugh.

I shot Jacob a nervous look out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't notice because he was looking at Billy who was slowly nodding. "Jake?" I said in a low whisper.

"I'll explain later Bella." he whispered back.

About 11, Malachi and I stood up, "It's getting late guys. I think we are going to head back."

"So soon?" Charlie asked. "When will we see you again?"

"Soon dad... real soon." I said as I kissed his forehead. Then we made our rounds of good byes and headed out to the car. "You can blink Malachi." I said with a sigh. He had been holding back on blinking so that his contacts would finish dissolving.

"That's so much better." he said when he could finally see clearly again. "Those damn things are a pain."

"Yeah I know but they are necessary when you are around Charlie... at least until the animal blood dilutes your bright red eyes." I said with a laugh.

"Yea I know." he looked out the window. "Whoa! What was that?"

"Probably the pack making sure we get home OK. Don't worry about it." I said. "They like to check in on me and make sure I'm safe... that's the price of having the alpha male as my best friend." I pulled into the garage and we took off running to the cottage. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I can think of something..." Malachi said with a wink.

I giggled and walked close to him, "And what is that?" I challenged him flirty like.

He didn't respond just put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to that I could look in his eyes. Next thing I know his soft lips were on top of mine in a passionate kiss, too soon he pulled away from me. "I really like you Bella. I don't understand these feelings... they are really strong."

"I know Malachi. I feel the same way, I'm working on figuring out what's going on." I sighed. "The reason we went to Billy's house tonight wasn't so that I could see my father. We went because I think that we are imprinted and that's why are feelings are so strong and it hurts to be away from each other even thought we just met." I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to, before continuing. "Jacob and his pack have a theory that they imprint with people as a way of finding their soul mate or the person best suited to pass on the legacy. When I realized that my feelings for you were mutural as the ones you had for me I got to thinking about it and I really think that's what is happening with us. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. So anyway, we went to Billy's so that he could observe what was going on with us and see what he thought." I turned toward the road, "He will be here in a few minutes. Jacob is driving him here... he needs to talk to both of us." I finished and walked to the front door of the cottage to wait for them to arrive.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Hi Billy." I said walking over to his truck's door. "So what's the vedict?"

"Can we come in Bella?" He asked, "Or you can go get Malachi so I can tell you both what I think at the same time."

I sighed, "Malachi" I called in a low tone. Even before I finished calling his name I felt a small breeze that stopped next to me. "Billy wanted to talk to both of us."

"From what I witness tonight I think that the two of you have Imprinted. The spark when your hands touched confirmed it." He smiled. "No one has ever seen that before. That didn't happen with Sam, Quil, or Paul when they imprinted." I could tell he was getting excited about this. "Oh, before I forget, how long are you guys going to stay in the cottage?"

"I don't know Billy. Why?"

"Well, if you want to, I have the extra house that I build for Paul and my daughter when they imprinted. But you know that Paul lost his wolf abilities and left with my daughter and we haven't seen them in 5 years." Billy said with a little sadness in his voice, before clearing his throat to continue,  
"But anyway, I have the extra house... it's quiet and you can be near people who love you."

"Thanks for the offer Billy. We will have to talk about it and then let you know... my only concern is Charlie. He spends a lot of time down by you... he's going to figure out what I've become." I said.

"Bells." I turned to face Jacob.

"Jake?" I said confused.

"Jake now's not the best time..." Billy cautioned.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Billy sighed, "After you left Charlie guessed that you were different. He asked Sue if you were like Sam and Leah and she said that you were special like them but not in the same way."

"Charlie figured it out?" Billy and Jake both nodded. "Oh shit... is he ok with it?"

"He took the news pretty well... asked how long you had been one." Jake said. "I told him that you would talk to him about it when you were ready too."

"Thanks Jake. I'll talk to him about it soon."

"I've got to head back... remember Bella you are family and you and Malachi are welcome over anytime." Billy said kissing my hand that was resting in the open window of his truck. I nodded. Moved my hand and watched him drive away.

"C ya Bells. Bye Malachi, it was nice meeting you." Jake said phasing right infront of us and taking off after his dad.

After they were out of the drive way I turned and walked back into the house. _I can't believe my father knows about what I have become... _ I thought. As I was thinking Malachi wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled my neck. "You OK Bella?"

I giggled a little as he brushed his teeth lightly again my weak spot, "I'm fine. Just glad to know what is going on with us. Are you disappointed?"

"No way, I love you already baby." he turned me around and kissed me gently at first and then when I kissed back he started to kiss harder and with more passion leaning his body into mine.

About half way into the kiss I realized what was going on and I slowly pulled away. "Malachi... I can't." I said not meeting his questioning eyes.

"What's wrong baby?"

"It's just a lot to take in at one time. Finding out that we imprinted, my dad finding out that I was a vamp, the fight with Edward. I'm sorry..." I said.

"It's OK Bella, we have all of eternity to be together.. that is if you want me."

"Of course I want you! I don't even want to think about being away from you." I smiled. "I'm going to hunt... I'll be back in about an hour."

"Want company?"

"Not tonight OK? I need time to think things threw." I kissed his cheek and took off into the woods and over the little creek that ran threw the property.

As I jumped back over the creek after I was done hunting I heard voices coming from the cottage. _Oh shit_ I said to myself and ran at full speed back to the house. As I got closer I made out what was being said and who's voice it was. "How could you imprint with my Bella!?" Edward was screaming at Malachi.

"Edward it wasn't by choice. I didn't wake up yesterday thinking, "hmm how can I piss off a vampire today"" I was close to the house now. "This wasn't something I could control, and according to Jacob you should know all this." Malachi said.

"I should have killed you when I first saw you and your thoughts." Edward snarled.

Hearing that was the last straw for me. I ran into the house and tackled Edward to the ground. "Malachi go and get Emmett and Jasper, the rest of the family will follow." I said in as calm a voice as I could gather. Once he was running to the house I got up off of Edward, "Now you listen to me Edward Cullen! It is over between us."

"Bella, love you don't mean that... it's just this imprint." Edward said trying to reason with me.

"No Edward. It's been over for us for a while now... I just played along like everything was OK on my end. But the truth is... I've hated you for 9 years now."

"No Bella. I'll change don't leave me please." Edward begged.

I lifted him up by this throat and shoved him against the wall, "I'm done with you Edward, you are through bullying me and people who want to be my friends!" I screamed in his face applying pressure sensing that Emmet and Jasper following Malachi and the rest of my vampire family following were almost here. As soon as they ran into the room I automatically felt a calmness coming from Jasper. I glanced at Emmett.. he had a look on his face that said 'I don't know what do you.' I dropped my grip from Edward and Rose went over to help him up.

"Bella?" Carsile asked.

"I'm sorry everyone. You know that I love you all but we have to leave. We will be going and staying on the reservation." I said with a sigh as Malachi wrapped his arm around me, causing Edward to hiss.

"I don't understand?" Esme said.

"The reason that Malachi felt like he needed to come here and stay with us is because we were meant to be. We went and talked to Billy tonight and he saw for himself... we have imprinted." I paused for a moment waiting for it to sink in, "Billy offered us the house he build for his daughter and Paul, but they have been gone for 5 years and they aren't coming back. Malachi and I will be living there from now on." I hugged each member of my family as I said these last few things and then as Malachi and I walked toward the door I said, "The treaty will not be broken if you come and visit us."

Emmett let Edward go after we left the house and he bolted out the door after us. "EDWARD DON'T!" I heard Emmett yell and turned just in time to see Edward running at full speed toward Malachi.

I got in front of Malachi and with all of my strength pushed Edward away from us straight into a tree, snapping it in half. "Don't bother following us Edward, your are not welcome! I have kept Jacob and his pack from killing you for 10 years, but I promise you I won't stop him or the pack from this day forward!" Then I did I quick wave good by to my family and ran to my car with Malachi right on my heels, and drove as fast as I could to the reservation. Once we past threw the treaty line I heard the pack running along side my car, but in the woods. "Well, apparently they know we are here." I said pointing out the passenger side window.

I pulled in to Billy's driveway and barely got out of the car before I was playfully attacked by the pack. "Get away from her..." Malachi hissed. I turned to see him in a protective crouch.

I patted Embry on the head laughing, "Sorry guys. He doesn't know that we play like this when I come for visits. Malachi calm down honey. They are just playing. They may not look it but they are still kids." I said sticking my tongue out at the pack.

Malachi stood up looking sheepish, "Sorry Bella. I'm acting like him aren't I?"

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "No, you're not. This is new for you... soon they will be attacking you." I said with a small giggle as Jacob nuzzled my hand, and then sneezed right into it. "Gross, Jake." I said taking the snot filled hand and wiping it on his furry back. "Ok who's going to so us to our new home?" Everyone in the pack started jumping around yelping and one of them grabbed Malachi's sleeve and started pulling him gently toward the house. I started laughing at Malachi and was still laughing when Jacob phased infront of me, tugging on his shorts, and opened the door.

"Here ya go Bells." He said hugging me. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Jake." I kissed his head, "This means a lot to me. Thank Billy for me?"

"Of course, Bells. Have a good night." Jake said phasing back.

"Oh Jake, I kinda gave all the Cullens permission to come and visit us when ever they wanted." I said.

" All except for Edward." Malachi said smiling.

"Actually I really don't want to see Edward but I don't care if I see him... just not on the reservation. So no killing him guys OK?" I said as the pack started to howl in disagreement. "No killing him. Think about it, the Cullens like me but Edward is their son... if you kill him Im pretty sure the treaty will be distroyed and then you guys will be screwed into the ground." I took Jake's furry but adorable wolf face in my hands and said, "Promise me Jake." He whined a little and then gave a short nod and then him n the pack ran off.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

After Jake and the pack left and Malachi closed the front door he turned to me and said, "So Bella, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I would say sleep, but vamps don's sleep." I said plopping down on the couch. "For the first time, since I was turned, I feel completely drained." I sighed.

Malachi sat behind me, on the back of the couch, and started rubbing my shoulders, "Aw, I'm sorry honey. Things should get better now that you are around your family."

I relaxed into his touch and sighed, "I know." I turned my head up to look in his eyes, "It's just going to take some time for everything to sink in ya know? I mean don't get me wrong I'm in love with you but I've been playing an act for 9 years with Edward and hiding the fact that I'm a vampire from my father. Now I find out that he's figured out what I've become." I said with strain in my voice.

"Bells, everything will be OK. You will see, your dad and step-mom will still love you and nothing will change that." Malachi said wrapping his arms around me.

"Sue already knew about me... after I changed, since I was friends with her children, she knew about what me and everyone else was." I thought for a second. "Wait, that's it. My dad will be fine!" I said excitedly. "Leah and Seth are my dad's step-children."

"Yes Bella which would make then your step-brother and sister." Malachi said, not sure where I was going with realization.

"No you don't get it. They are werewolves! When he asked Sue to marry him, she told him all about the pack and about Seth and Leah. So he knows that supernatural creatures are real... well at least some of them."

"So you're saying that he won't have a heart attack or anything because he already knows about mythical creatures being real?"

"Pretty much." was all I said as I reached up and ruffled my hand threw his hair.

He moved his head out of my reach, "Will you not do that?"

I batted my eyes at him flirtingly, "Why not?"

"Because... like all men it's a turn on for us to have out hair touched." He said.

"Oh really?" I said smirking at him.

"Bella no." he said with a small laugh. Before he even finished his statement I jumped him and started touching all the spots, above the waist, that I knew where either turn on spots or ticklish spot. "Bella... please... stop." Malachi between fits of laughter. I kissed his neck, right where the strongest pulse would have been if he were human and then I let him up. "Bella, I know you wanna take things slow but if you keep doing stuff like that I don't think I'll be able to control myself." He kissed my forehead, which would have made me blush.

I sighed, "I'll behave." I turned to face the TV which I turned on with the remote, and flipped threw the channels, finally deciding on _So you think you can dance_. Malachi gave a little sigh and settled down next to me, draping his arm around my shoulders.

We stayed like that until we realized there was a small amount of sunlight coming in threw the window. "We should probably start getting up and redressed..." he sighed starting to stand up pulling me up with him. "So, what's the plans for today?"

"Well, I assume Alice will show up later with some clothes for us since we left with out any." I answered stretching even though I didn't need too.

"And then to play with the dog?" He asked.

"Don't call them that, please."

"Sorry, I meant to say 'and then to hang out with the pack'"

"Probably. Might as well go see what they are up too until Alice gets here." I said running my fingers through my hair and walking toward the door.

Malachi breezed past me to open the door for me and almost hit Seth who was sleeping in wolf form on the small porch in front of our door. "Whoa!" Malachi said skidding to a halt.

Seth jumped up and came over to me, "What's wrong Seth?" He whined at me, a small almost non audible sound. "Is my dad OK? Is it your mom?" He shook his head 'no'. My eyes got large with fear, "Is it Jake?" Seth let out a heart wrenching whine. "What happened to him Seth? He at home?" again he nodded. "Come on Seth." I yelled as I took off at full speed toward Billy and Jake's house, busting through the door not bothering to open it, "Jake?"

"Bella, you could have knocked instead of breaking down my door." Billy said trying to be light hearted about it.

"I'm sorry Billy... Malachi will fix it. Where is he? What happened? Who hurt him?"

Billy gestured toward the couch, wanting me to sit. "Last night there was a fight..." I plopped down on the couch. "the pack was running the treaty line and he was attacked."

"How bad is he?"

"He's pretty bad. Carsile is with him in his room now."

"Carsile?" I asked shocked. "He was that bad that he needed Carsile?" I shrieked as Billy nodded. "Who?"

"Bella, can I see you a moment?" I turned around at the sound of Carsile's voice. I nodded and followed him out of the house. "Bella, Jacob will heal in time. He was hurt very badly and it will take him longer to heal... even with his rapid healing."

"Who? Carsile, who hurt him?" I said in as calm a voice as I could manage. Carsile shook his head. He was going to tell me who it was but I had a feeling who it was, "Edward?!"

"Bella, he's full of grief at the moment. He wanted to see you and try and work things out, Jake wouldn't let him threw to see you."

"That's because I told him not too.... I told the pack yesterday to let any of you threw but Edward." I sighed. "Carsile I know I'm probably hurting your family, but I couldn't take it anymore." I felt the urge to start crying but held it back, "Can I go see Jake?"

Carsile nodded and said, "Yes, but this conversation isn't over yet."

I walked back into the house past Malachi, who was talking to Billy, and went to Jake's room. I knocked lightly on the door. "Jake?" I heard a moan, and opened the door. "How you feeling lil brother?"

"Sore, but I'll be OK." Jake said trying to sit up in his bed and keep the grimacing pain from his face.

I fluttered over to his bed and lightly layed my hand on him to keep him from getting up, "Don't be stupid Jake. Stay still." He sighed giving up and laid back down. "I want to know what happened. Your dad and Carsile wouldn't tell me."

"I'll tell you but promise me that you aren't going to do something stupid..." I nodded. "OK, the pack and I were running the treaty line like we always do before we head to bed. Seth and I were running together and I got a wiff of Edward's scent and I went to meet him. I was stupid and went alone, sending Seth back to your new house to make sure you stayed safe. He asked to cross the line so that he could come and see you, said he wanted to work things out, but I wouldn't let him threw. Told him that you didn't want to see him and he lost his temper... he jumped on me too fast for me to phase back into wolf for to protect myself. That's about all... Carsile said I'm healing slower than normal but that I'll be perfect by tomorrow." I let a growl escape and I jumped off his bed. "Bells, look at me." I was too enraged to focus on him. "Bella! Focus love." him calling me love did it, I screamed and ran from the house, not stopping when I heard Jake yell for Seth and Sam to stop me.

I almost made it to treaty line when both Sam and Seth jumped at me in wolf for trying to hold me down. Seth phased out and tried to reason with me saying, "Bella, you can't hurt him. Jake wouldn't want you to fight his fight for him." But I was too enraged that Edward would stoop this low and I tried to get out of their hold on me. "No Bella. We aren't going to let you up until you have calmed down. I turned my head toward Seth and snapped at him, yes I actually tried to bite him. "Whoa! Sam, she's really lost it... she just tried to bite me." Seth turned to me, "No biting us Bella." Seth said calmly as I snarled and hissed at him. "Sam, tell the others to either get Malachi or Jasper here ASAP!" He said.

I was still struggling when I heard Malachi say, "Let her up guys, she'll be OK." I stared at him not really seeing him as I felt Sam and Seth's weight get off of me. "Bella? It's me baby." Malachi said stretching out his hand, "You're OK... I'm not going to hurt you or even take away your kill. If you want to kill him, you can but come back to Billy's with me and think about it first." I was still enraged but I allowed Malachi to lead me away from the line. I would have to wait to kill Edward for all the shit he had put me through over the past 10 years, but nothing would stop me from killing him... not this time.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Edward was sitting in Carsile's office waiting for him to come in and yell at him for attacking Jacob. "Edward how could you?" Carsile asked with a sigh as he closed the door.

Edward dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry Carsile... I lost my temper. He wouldn't let me go and explain things to Bella."

"That still didn't give you a right to almost kill him son." Carsile said laying his hand on Edwards shoulder. "I've patched him up as best as I could but it will still be days before he is fully healed."

"And Bella?"

"I saw her and she is doing fine... she knows that it was you who hurt Jacob. I expect we are going to be seeing her tomorrow, once the pack has calmed her." Carsile gave a weak smile. "Try and control your temper better."

Edward nodded and walked out of the office, walking right into Rose. "Edward... umm... Sam just called for you." she said stumbling over her words.

"Is he here?" Edward asked. Rose nodded and pointed down the stairs as she rushed to her room. He sighed and headed down the stairs. "Hello Sam."

"I wanted to talk to you Edward. If that is alright with you?" he said. "Can we talk outside on your porch?"

Edward nodded and led the way to the porch. "Sam, before you start I want to say how sorry I am for attacking Jacob. I wasn't looking for a fight... I just need to see Bella and try and work stuff out."

"I understand Edward. Jacob isn't mad at you... actually no one is except Bella. She's the reason I'm here..."

"What happened after Carsile left?" Edward said with a small sigh.

"Bella went in and talked to Jacob and to make sure he really was going to be OK. You know how she gets.." he gave a small laugh, "Jake told her everything and she seemed OK just a little miffed... I mean we didn't hear yelling or anything until Jake did something really stupid. He was trying to explain that he was OK but Bella was starting to get pissed and she was really focusing so Jake decided to say 'Focus Love'... next thing the pack knew Jake was yelling for me and Seth to stop her. She was after you, by the time we made it she was almost to the treaty line." Sam stopped and looked at Edward's face, not sure if he should continue because he looked like he was in pain.

"Go on Sam." Edward said.

"Well, me n Seth jumped on her to hold her down, we were in wolf form. Seth phased out and tried to reason with her, telling her not to take Jake's prey away from him and such. He said it just trying to calm her down Edward, Jake's not going to come after you so your safe."

"Why are you telling me all of this Sam?" Edward ask slinking down to the ground.

"You need to hear this... it involves you and I thought you had a right to know.... if you want me to shut up and leave I will." Sam said getting ready to phase and run off. Edward sighed and Sam took that as him wanting to hear the rest. "So Seth was human trying to calm Bella and she tried to bite him, then he asked me to have the pack get either Jasper or Malachi to force her calm, which worked. She is now calmed down and at the moment she doesn't want to kill you... but I would stay clear of the reservation for a little while." Sam was about to say something else when he say Malachi running towards them. Sam growled in annoyance and stood infront of Edward. "What's wrong Malachi?"

"It's Bella.... she's raging again and I can't get her calm.... Seth told me to get Jasper ass fast as I could." Malachi said looking on the verge of panic.

"JASPER!" Edward yelled although Jasper was already next to him.

"I heard Edward. Tell Alice I'll be back later." Him and Malachi ran off.

"I need to see her... Sam. I don't know why this is so hard for me, to let her go." Edward said.

"Look Edward, I'm telling you this for your own good OK? So don't make me a snack if it pisses you off. The past 10 years since the accidental change, you have been very over protective of Bella. She wasn't allowed to have her own friends, the only reason you let her see Jake was because you knew that she would kill you if you didn't. Try living in a relationship like that for a decade, she just needs her space right now." Sam padded Edwards shoulder, "When Jake is fully healed and Bella has calmed down completely You can come see her or I will personally bring her up here to see you. But until then, stay clear of the reservation OK? I don't need to have another brother injured by you or by Bella."

"OK, Sam. I'll stay away from the reservation." He turned a little to his left, "Alice you can come out now..."

"Hello Sam. Edward where did Jasper go?" she asked.

"He went to go see Bella." Edward said. Turning to Sam he said, "Thank you for telling me Sam." and then he went back into the house.

"Bye Alice, I've got to get back. Jasper will be back later."

Sam turned to leave but stopped when Alice said, "Wait Sam. Can I run with you? I mean I have to go to the reservation and give Bella some of her things... like clothes and such." Sam nodded. "OK be right back." she flitted into the house and was back in the blink of an eye with a suitecase and a backpack. "Ready." Sam laughed as he phased and ran through the woods back, with Alice right behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

While Sam and Alice ran he explained what had happened and why Jasper was needed. Sam went straight to Billy's house to check on Jacob and Alice went to the house where Malachi and I were staying. She knocked on the front door, "Bella it's me. Can I come in?"

"Come on in Alice." Malachi said.

"Good morning Malachi. Where's Bella?" she asked looking around the room.

"Jasper's with her trying to calm her... we had a bit of a rage fit this morning. I've never seen a female vamp get that enraged..." Malachi said as he sort of twitched with nervousness.

"Yea Sam told me what happened... Edward has agreed to stay away from here and her until she is calm enough to have Sam bring her to see him." she said plopping down on the couch. "But Jasper will be able to calm her... that's his special ability."

"Yea, Bella told me."

"Malachi..." I walked into the room with Jasper basically attached to her back.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Tired... but that's normal with Jasper around." I laughed.

"Yea Jasper does that you..." Alice said laughing.

"Oh shut up Alice." Jasper said laughing right along with everyone.

"What you got there?" I said facing Alice.

"Clothes for you and Malachi." she said. "Want to go put them away with me?"

"Sure." she stood up and started to walk toward her room and Jasper got up to follow. "Jasper, I'm OK now... you can leave alone for a few minutes."

"I don't know Bells... you were pretty upset..." Jasper said.

"Jasper she'll be OK with me... don't worry, you and Malachi are going to be in the next room, if we need you." Alice said following Bella into her room. "OK Bella, what's really going on?" she said after she closed the door.

"Oh Alice I don't know what to do..." Bella said colapsing on the bed, which she would never use. "Edward just got to me... you know? Billy thinks that Malachi and I have imprinted and that's why I finally got the courage to dump Edward."

"Hmmmm, is that what you think is going on?"

"I don't know! You know how it's been Alice. And then when Malachi and I saw each other it was painful to even be away from him for a few minutes when he was talking to Carsile. And when Edward hurt Jacob, even though he knows how much he means to me! I can't take this crap anymore Alice."

"Bella, we all know how Edward is and was toward you... we were so surprised that you stayed with him as long as you did. No one is mad at you for finally standing up to him... we are a little saddened by it. But that's just because you aren't living at the house anymore. I honestly think that you did the right thing. But you need to still talk to him and let him know why you did it."

I sighed, "I know." she leaned her head against Alice's shoulder. "Thanks for being there for me Alice. You are a true sister."

"You're welcome Bells." She stood up, "Now lets get these clothes away and back out to the living room... Jasper's getting edgy." She laughed and quicker than a human's blink of a eye she was done putting the clothes away and dragging Bella back out to the living room, still laughing Jasper jumped up looking from Alice to me and then back to Alice, "Calm down Jasper. All she needed was some girl time."

Bella and Alice plopped down on the couch and a fewry I snapped at you... I didn't get you did I?"

"Nope. Not at all." Seth plopped down next to her on the couch, "Charlie and mom are heading over to Billy's... you coming by?"

I looked at Seth, "I don't know... Billy told me that Charlie guess about what I was." I heard Alice heaved a low sigh. _I guess Alice already knew... _I thought before continuing, "I don't think I'm ready for that conversation yet..."

"Bells, mom has explained everything and once he got over the shock that she knew all this time and didn't tell him, he really is OK with it. Actually he's been bugging mom all morning to get ready so they could come over so he could talk to you." Seth turned toward Malachi, Jasper, and Alice, "He's also connected the dots for you guys as well... Charlie talked to Carsile this morning and got the whole story from him about how and when it happened to you Bella."

"Bella, I think we should go." Malachi said.

"But what about Alice and Jasper, it's just rude to walk out on them when they have helped me out so much today." I said trying to weasle my way out of seeing dad.

"Bella all you have to do is call us and you know we will come over to visit... no matter the time. As I used to say when I was human... 'I have no life'." Alice said with a laugh.

I laughed as well, "True it's not like I'll wake you up either." causing Alice to laugh harder. " OK, I'll go see my dad. Just let me get dressed.. Malachi don't bother with your contacts today. Dad already knows all about us anyway." I said walking off into my room to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Alice and Jasper had just left when there was another knock on the door, but I was changing in the room so Malachi opened the door, "Bella, it's your dad."

"Hey dad I'll be out in a second." I called back as I ran a brush threw my hair one last time. "I thought we were meeting you at Billy's"

"Well I wanted to talk to you in private... if that's OK?"

"Of course dad. You know you can always talk to me." I turned to Malachi and said, "Why don't you head over to Billy's and tell the pack we will be there soon and to save us some food." Malachi looked at me, nodded and walked out of the house. "So what's up dad?"

"Well, I wanted to know if it was true?" He said sitting on the couch that I had taken a seat on.

"Look at my eyes dad.. what do you think?" I hadn't put in my normal contacts so my eyes were their normal shade of amber-red.

"Why are they that color? I saw you yesterday and they were brown..."

"Dad, you already know what I am... what the Cullens and Malachi are. I've been wearing contacts to hide the fact from you. It was for your protection."

"How could lying to me be for my protection?!" Charlie said.

"Dad, there are head vamps. Kinda like the Queen of England, they rule the vampires and if they found out that I had told you... not only would the Cullens and I be in danger so would you, Sue, and the baby. I had to either not tell you or wait for you to figure it out." I said placing my hand on his.

He looked at my hand and then placed his on top of mine, "So as long as I don't go announcing it to anyone we will be OK and you won't have to go away again?"

"Dad I won't leave you until I need to... but even then I wont be gone for long... As far as the people here in Forks know I'm a teacher in Alaska and that's what they need to believe. But at least for right now I'm not going anywhere. Malachi and I are staying here on the reservation, thanks to Billy's hospitality." I stood up, "Which I think we should par-take in. I bet your hungry."

Charlie's stomach growled causing us both to laugh, "Yea I think you're right Bells. Oh Bells.."

"Yes dad?"

"I'm glad that you found someone for you... I've never seen you so happy and I only saw you two together yesterday... I think there may be wedding bells sooner than I would want."

I jokingly stuck my tounge out at him, "Ummm... not anytime soon dad. Besides boys still have cooties." I said laughing and using a line that I used as a kid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Billy's house later that night)

Everyone was sitting around Billy's small living room. It was over crowded but cozy at the same time. Billy and Charlie were laughing about weird things that they had seen their kids could do, "And I remember how Seth confirmed that he was a Wolf...." Charlie started, "He just stripped his clothes right there in front of me, Sue, and Leah and changed. I just about had a heart attack when I saw his strip, Sue thought it was the funniest sight even."

"It was pretty funny dear... but I did warn you just to believe me." Sue said rubbing her baby bump as she laughed.

"That's about the same reaction that I got from Bella when she finally figured it out." Jacob said. "She took long enough to guess it too..." he finished giving me a playful shove.

"Shut up Jake." I said laughing getting up to chase him to I could smack him. After Jake ran from the house I sat down next to Malachi on the tiny couch that was already occupied by Sam and his wife and Seth. While sitting there Malachi pulled me closer to him to that I was mushed against his side, so that Seth could have more room. After about 5 minutes Malachi started running his hand down my arm, touching it so softly that it was causing fluttering in my tummy, and I felt weak all over. "So when are you due Sue?"

"2 months. I can't wait to have my body back, I can't even see my feet anymore." She laughed.

"Do you know what you're having?" Malachi asked. I smacked his arm, "Bella I only meant if they knew if it was a boy or girl."

"Oh sorry." I said, looking nervously at Jacob who had just walked back into the house. "Welcome back Jake."

"Thanks Bella. Sam can I talk to you for a sec?" he turned to Sam.

"Sure." Sam stood up and walked out of the room after Jacob.

"Seth?" Sue asked.

"I don't know mom... want me to find out?" Seth gave her a look, which he tried to hide from me, that said 'I'll tell you later."

Sue looked from Seth to me to Malachi and then back at Seth. "No that's OK. I'm sure I'll hear about it later anyway."

"So dad are you excited to have another baby in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, nervous b/c it's been so long since I had a baby to take care of." He said with a smile, "you still are the prettiest baby I ever saw Bells."

I laughed, "that's because I'm the ONLY baby you've ever seen."

While everyone was still laughing Jacob and Sam came back in and looked at Billy who suddenly stopped laughing, "What happened?"

Jacob walked toward his dad, "When I ran out of the house earlier when Bella was chasing me I came across a scent and followed it. It lead to the Cullen's place...."

"Jake what happened?" Charlie asked.

Jake sighed, "I'm sorry Bella, but there is a new vamp in town and she's not happy with you."

"Who is is?" I asked.

"I head Edward talking to someone named Jane... he was telling her how you left him..."

Malachi snarled and I started to shake, even though I'm a vampire Jane still has it out for me... "Is she coming here?" I asked.

"No, she ran when Edward yelled for me..." He said looking down.

"What did Edward want?" Jake shook his head, "Jacob Black tell me right now."

"He said that the Volturi are coming for you, for breaking the law of befriending a Wolf. Apparently we are supposed to be mortal enemies."

"Billy..." I looked at him.

"Go ahead Bella." he said nodding even before I could finish my sentence.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper." I said in a quiet tone.

"Bella? What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Dad the Volturi are the leaders I was telling you about. Edward is using them so try and get me to come back to him. He thinks I'm going to go running back to him to get the them off of my case." I said turning to the door where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were standing.

"Heard you call for us Bella." Jasper said.

Emmett saw my face and sniffed the air trying to find a scent of danger, "What happened?"

Just then Alice grabbed her head and shrieked, "What the hell Edward!?" Jasper ran to her side and helped her to sit down. "While we were hunting Edward called Jane... he told her about Bella's friendship with the Wolfs. She's on her way back to Italy to tell Aro and the rest of them."

Emmett growled, "Why the hell would he do that?"

Alice looked at me too surprised to speak, "He thinks it'll help me to come back to him..." I said keeping my voice flat. Then realizing where we were, I explained everything to everyone else in the house about the Volturi and the vamp rules. "And if we break the rules there is only one punishment..." I looked at my father, "death.". I finished. Charlie was blue in the face with worry, "But technically I didn't break the rules at all." I looked at Jasper, "Dad guessed what I was, and there's no rule about not being friends with Wolves. Right?"

"Technically." was all Jasper could say.

"But we could try and stop them." Alice said, "If we get enough people to stand and fight against them... we may have a chance to win and be rid of the Volturi forever."

"Alice, maybe we should talk about all of this with Carsile." Jasper said standing.

"You're right... they will want to hear about this and Edward took off..." Alice said.

I stood up too and assured my father and step-mom that I would be safe and thanked Billy for dinner. Malachi and I ran at full speed to the Cullen's house to meet everyone there, well all except for Edward, to discuss what our options were. As we ran Malachi sniffed and said, "We have company. Looks like Jacob and his pack are coming to see what's going on and to help us." I nodded and gave a small smile in Jacob's direction.


	13. Author's note 2

Author's Note #2:

I wanted to thank everyone of you that had reviewed, added the story, or me to their favorites! I've been getting reviews with questions in them so I want to address them:

Isabela is Online:

In response to your review of; "Is this still an E/B story? Bella and Edward 's relationship seems to head the wrong way. How can Bella go back to Edward now after what he has done. Why does she have to fall in love with another vampire? She could rebel against Edward without letting another vampire in her life. I think Edward was just so protective of her and Bella misunderstood. Well, update again soon ."

This is not and Edward and Bella story... it is the end of their relationship. Bella is not going to go back to Edward. I've read a lot of Twilight fics and they all are about Bella and Edward so I wanted to something different. Also, this story is for a friend of mine who's b/f is named Edward and he's being a butt head to her so I write to make her feel better. Thanks for your questions!

Twilightfang66:

Answer to your question of; "ok so is bellas power letting people here her mind wen she lets he sheild down"

Yes that is her power, it's the same as in the book Breaking Dawn. She is a shield that keeps people out of her mind but when she was learning to control that she figured out she could remove the shield and allow people in. Thanks for your question!

And lastly:

:

In response to your review of: "Hello. I have just re-read the entire story so far up to chapter 11, to refresh myself on it. It is a good story. I am kind of leary of Malachi, though. He told Bella that his power is to control others' minds. How do we know that he isn't controlling Bella's mind into "feeling as if she has imprinted on him" or "loving him" and "hating Edward?" I don't think they know him well enough to know what he would and would not do. And he could even control Alice's mind so that she wouldn't have a vision about it. And Bella's rage and outbursts. That isn't normal for her, even though perhaps she has reached her breaking point. He could be controlling her mind to cause her to be full of hate and rage. And the others may not even know that this is happening. He could be controlling their minds into overlooking that possibility and believing his guise. But, then again, I may be wrong. Maybe he is a "good guy" and really does love her and "imprinted" on her, and she just feels that she doesn't love Edward anymore. I'm not sure. I guess I want to continue reading more chapters to see where it goes. I can't wait for more updates. I like lots of the other details-like Sue and Charlie being married and expecting a baby, Charlie finding out what Bella really is, Malachi be-friending the wolf pack, Jacob liking Malachi, how the wolf pack and the Cullens are working together to try to help Bella, etc. Keep going. Thanks. Suzan Noerr"

Malachi's power is to control other's minds but he doesn't use it. He hates having his power, he thinks it's wrong to control another person. Bella's outburts are her just finally growing up and learning to stick up for herself... again this is a story for my best friend who's having issue's with her b/f Edward. Bella is also just sick of all Edward's crap and is finally realizing that he is a butt head and that is why she has this rage. Don't get me wrong I love Edward Cullen but just not in my story LOL. Thanks for the review!

Ok everyone again thanks for all the reviews! I'll be hopefully updating soon!

ShadowKatIceGrl


	14. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Malachi and I arrived at the Cullen's house at the same time as the pack. "Bella, we couldn't get Edward's scent along the run." Sam said phasing from behind a tree.

"I didn't expect us to come across it Sam." I said using my key to let everyone into the front room. "Carsile." I called and heard his office door open and close and heard the soft whoosh of my family coming into the room.

"Bella, Alice told us what she saw. I was so worried about you." Esme said hugging me.

"I'm fine Esme." I gave a small laugh. "Carsile, Edward called Jane and told her that I broke one of the rules."

"Yes, Alice told me." he hung his head, "I'm sorry that Edward reacted this way, Bella."

"It wasn't your fault Carsile." I smiled. "Where is Edward now?" I said looking at Alice.

"He's almost to the Volturi's place with Jane to tell Aro what he told Jane." Alice said. "If they listen to him we probably will have about a week.

"So we know where and what Edward is up too... what are we going to do about it?" Jasper asked.

"I still think that if we have enough time we call the Amazon Vamps and some others who are completely sick of the Volturi and we take them out." Emmett said practically dancing with anticipation thinking about a fight.

Esme gasped, "Emmett, we can't ask them to fight again the Volturi with us."

"Esme, Emmett has a point. The Volturi have been pushing our kind around for years and it has got to stop here." Carsile said. "There is no law against being friends with wolves, they just want to feel like they are controlling Bella. Not like they were ever able to control her." he said with a small laugh.

I thought about Edward and why he would do this to me, "Edward's doing this to try and get me back." I said out loud to everyone. "He knows that I wouldn't want the pack to be in harms way so he thinks that by doing this he will be able to get me back, so that the packs' lives will be spared."

"She's right." Alice said when Carsile and Esme started to protest. "I can see his plan in his mind, he's waiting for Bella to call him and tell him she want's him and only him."

Jasper sighed, "I don't see another way out of this... it's either we fight or we die." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jacob cleared his throat, "The pack is willing to fight to protect Bella. She is part of our family and we stick with our family... just tell us what you need us to do and we will get our part done."

"OK, well right now we have to contact every Vampire that we know that is sick of the Volturi and hope they will fight against them." Carsile said with a sigh. "Esme and I will make calls to the Denali coven, Siobhan, and anyone else that we have met in our past to see if they will help. Emmett, you and Rose will go to the Amazon Coven, tell Stefen and Vladimir, what is going on. We all know that they will help." He turned to Alice, Jasper, and Malachi, "You three will go and find nomads. Malachi, you should start with your creator and your other friends."

Malachi shook his head, "I can't leave Bella."

"Malachi, I will be fine. You won't be gone for long and I'll have Jake and the pack to watch over me... I'm sure they won't leave me alone." I looked him in the eyes, "If you know Vamps that will help fight again the Volturi we will need them, if we plan on over throwing them." He shook his head again and I sighed, "We'll talk about it when we go home tonight."

Carsile continued giving instructions to his family, so no one even seemed to notice me and Malachi's conversation. After another half hour it was decided that everyone would leave the next morning except for the pack and me. Jacob convinced Malachi to go, saying that it would be safe to leave me for a little while and that it would be helpful to have as many people as we could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Malachi and I got back to the cottage he faced me and said, "I don't think I can leave you Bella."

"Malachi, you have too. We need your help with finding Vampires to go against the.." he put his finger over my mouth cutting me off.

"I know but just thinking about leaving you is cause me to feel anxious and uncomfortable. I don't wanna loose you Bella, but I don't wanna leave you here alone."

"I won't be alone Malachi. Jake, the pack, and Billy will be here to watch over me." I kissed his cheek before plopping down on the couch in the front room.

Malachi kissed back, "I know, like I said it just feels like something is tearing out of my body when I think of leaving you behind."

I nodded and kissed him again. Malachi kissed back parting my lips with his tounge and holding the back of my head pulling me deeper into the kiss. Malachi pulled back, looked me in the eyes and I nodded to his unasked question. I let my shield down so that he could see into my mind as he moved his head down to my neck and laid soft kissed down my neck. I gasped as he found one of my weak spots. Malachi stopped looked at me and said, "Oh did I find a spot you like?" Then he laughed as I showed him what was going on threw my head. It was an image of him kissing my entire body and things leading to us destroying the bed. "You're wish is my command Bella." He scooped me up and lead me to the bed room, laying me on the bed and continuing to kiss me. One hand craressed my face while the other went under my shirt, lightly touching my chest. While he did this I started to grind against him knowing that he was already hard. "Bella, are you grinding against me for a reason?" he asked.

"Mmmmhmmmm." was all I could say.

He laughed and said, "Are you sure you want that?" I nodded as he ripped my shirt off moving his mouth to my chest, kissing it. This continued for another 10 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his shirt and pants at the same time and tore them off of him, he got the message and pulled my skirt off gently; causing me to growl in frustration. I wiggled under him as he lightly kissed down my tummy and to my leg as he pulled my skirt down. Completely avoiding my sensitive area causing me to moan in frustration. My back to lift off the bed as he sucked my nipple into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. He switched sides after a few minutes and gave the same attention to the other. My hands rubbing non-stop circles up his back until they made their way into his hair. Not being able to take much more I pull his hair until his mouth covered mine once again.

I shifted my position so that I was on top, slowly started making my way down his body. Giving his chest the same consideration he did mine for a few minutes before continuing to ease down to the hard length between his legs. I didn't pause as I took him full in my mouth, licking from bottom to top along the vein that ran the entire length. I heard his throaty groan as his hands wound themselves through my hair. "Oh god, baby that feels so good," He moaned out as I picked up rhythm. I felt the slight tugging on my hair, letting me know he was close. Two more swipes down the length and I halted movement earning a quiet growl. Using my throat muscles I sucked until I felt him spill his release into the back of my mouth. Not wanting to miss anything I slowly worked my lips back up his dick using my tongue to pick up every tasty drop. He rose up as I did and pushed me back on the bed. Kissing down my body he brought a finger up to run along the lips of my pussy. "So wet," I heard before his lips were on me. Flicking my button with his tongue he slid one finger in and held it still.

Whimpering I whispered, "More." He obligated my request by putting in a second finger and starting to thrust in and out. Licking and biting and flicking my button with his tongue while his fingers worked there magic. It didn't take long before I was moaning and groaning, thrashing my head side to side. "I'm so close," I managed to get out.

"Go ahead Bella, I want to hear you." He said picking up speed and curling his fingers.

Five more thrusts and I was falling over the edge. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed out as wave after wave of bliss hit me. Coming down from the high I felt him work his way back up and his hardened cock pressed at my entrance. His tongue met mine as he put his manhood inside me to the hilt. Both of us letting out a satisfied moan at the sensation. He slowly started moving inside me, but after a few seconds picked up speed. I felt the tightening in my stomach again and breathed out, "Harder." He pulled almost out before slamming back into me each time a little harder than before. He was hitting parts inside of me that I didn't even know existed and it was heaven.

Trailing kisses across my cheekbone to my ear he said, "I'm getting close baby, where do you want it?"

"In me Malachi, please." I begged getting close as well. His hand working its way in between us to my button, pinching it, sending me over the precipice. I bit down on his shoulder, causing him to thrust in deeper, shooting his load deep into me. Hearing him moan in pleasure caused me to climax again. "Oh God Malachi!" I screamed.

He got off from laying on me and layed next to me with his arm drapped over me lighting kissing my shoulder and cheek. "I love you Bella." he whispered.

I rolled over so I was facing him still wrapped in his arm, "I love you too Malachi." We stayed that way until the next morning when we heard Emmett laughing outside our little house.

Malachi rolled out of the bed pulling me with him, "I'll be home soon baby." He kissed me at the front door before stepping out and running to keep up with everyone.

"Come home soon." I whispered, sighingly.


	15. Author's note 3

Author's Note # 3

Hello again! Usually I wait to put up an A.N. When there have been questions asked n such but I'm writing this one to let all of my reviewers and the ones who have favorited me as an author or favorited this story. I hate to inform you but I won't be posting anymore chapters up here... I got bitched at in a review b/c my story line wasn't what that person wanted to read. I do not like to be bitched at about my writing, so again I'm sorry but ch. 12 is the last chapter that you will all be getting.

As my friend sephyobsessed pointed out... the title of this story was "The END of Bella and Edward." which if I saw this title I would think 'oh ok this is where Bella and Edward break up' but apparently for some people it's a bit complicated to figure it out.

OK I'm done ranting... if you want more of the story I will post again if I get 50 reviews begging for it to come back. But until then, if then, so long!

ShadowKatIceGrl


	16. Chapter 13

(A.N. Thank you to all of those who requested me to continue this story. Thank you for your encouraging words. As you can see I got another chapter done... I'm sorry it's boring and full of conversations.... I promise the next chapter will probably be just as boring... LOL! I'll try to add some excitement.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 13

With Malachi and everyone gone I had no idea what to do. I headed down to Billy's house to hang out with Jacob but he wasn't there, so I ended up on the beach that I had spent so much of my last human months on just walking around. "Hey Bella." Quil called to me from about 5 feet away from me.

"Hey Quil. I thought you were running with Jake." I said when he caught up with me.

"I was but Jake wanted me to check in with you and Billy said you went for a walk... want some company?" he asked falling into step with me.

I laughed, "Sure since Jake sent you here to baby sit me."

"He didn't I swear!" he protested.

"I know." I sighed, "So how's Claire?"

"She's good. She's 13 now and she's already talking marriage. But I don't think I'm ready for that." he joked.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Of course you're not ready, you've only been with her since she was 3."

"True... So they all left this morning?"

"Yeah, they went to find vamps who are sick of the Volturi switching the rules so they can do what they want. Carlisle thinks that we will find enough of them to even out the odds that are against us."

Quil nodded and then said, "Bella, I'm sorry that being friends with the pack is causing you and your family problems."

I turned and looked at him shocked, "Quil it's not your fault. The Volturi have known about our friendship with the pack for years so it's not a shock to them."

"Then why are they attacking now if it was against the rules?"

"Because, Edward told them that the relationships with the pack was getting out of control and that you were telling people about us." I snarled.

Quil began to shake as he lost his temper, "THAT'S COMPLETE BULL!" he yelled.

"Quil calm down." I said.

"Right calm is good..." he took a deep breath and slowly the shaking stopped. "Sorry.."

"It's OK. I should be used to it by now." I laughed. "But I know it's bull and that's why we are finally fighting against them. When I was attacked by Victoria and the new born vamps over a decade and a half ago and you guys stood by our sides and Jane saw you, she knew that you guys wouldn't talk about us, because it would be like admitting what your guys were. So they are either attacking now because they want my special ability, along with some of the others, or they are bored." I looked at him and said, "Either way we will all be fine."

"Yeah, I know... I just feel bad that we can't help you with this fight." Quil said looking out at the ocean.

Hugging him I said, "Well, you can help. You can help by keeping me company while my family is away."

He smile and nodded, "That I know we can do!" he said excitedly cause me to laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later after Embry found Quil and I on the beach as we were heading back to Billy's house. When the three of us got there, the rest of the pack, Charlie and Sue were there. While everyone ate lunch I sat around watching the TV, when there was a knock on the door. Jacob went to answer it, "Bella... can you come here for a second?"

"What's up Jake?" I walked toward the door and looked out. "Tanya? Kate? What are you guys doing here?" I ran out to hug them.

"Alice told us that you were in trouble and to come right away." Tanya replied. "What is going on, Bella?"

"Where's Edward?" Kate asked.

"Bella?" Jake said.

"I'm fine Jake, these are friends of mine. I'll take them back to my place if that's OK and explain what's going on." Jake nodded and went back into the house.

"I'm so glad you guys came. So here's what's going on... You know how Edward and I have been having problems?" Both girls nodded. "Well I finally got up the nerve and left him... We had just aquired a new family member. His name is Malachi and Edward doesn't like him b/c I left him for Malachi. But that's not the major problem. The major problem is that Edward got so jealous that he called Jane and told her that I've befriended a werewolf... so now the entire Volturi, including Edward are coming here to destroy me and my friends."

"But they aren't werewolves... they are shape shifters right?" Kate asked.

"Exactly! And the Volturi know about them and have for years. They just are looking for a fight and a way to change the rules."

Tanya looked at Kate who nodded, "Well, we will fight with you against them." I smiled and hugged her, "Where are the others?"

"Everyone but Edward went to look for friends that would fight against the Volturi and they will start sending back the ones that agree."

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Kate asked looking around the small house.

Tanya and I laughed, "Well you are welcome to stay here on the couches but you will probably be more comfortable at the Cullens' house. I'll walk over with you guys." As we walked out of the house Quil came running over to us in wolf form, "Quil? What's going on?" I asked. He lifted his noes to the sky and sniffed, Tanya, Kate and I followed his example and immediately I relaxed. "Quil calm down, it's OK it's just Malachi and his friend Aaron." Quil shuttered. "Go back to Jake." He nodded and took off running. I turned toward Tanya and Kate who were smiling slyly, "I guess you get to meet him now. Come on let's go meet him."

When we got with in 20 feet of him and Aaron, Tanya gave a low whissle of approval, "He's gorgeous Bella." Even though she wasn't being loud Malachi heard her say my name and turned.

"Hey Baby! Give us a few minutes and we will meet you back at the house..." Malachi said then turning right back around to face Aaron who I couldn't see.

"We will be at the Culllens' place..." I replied and then motioning for Tanya and Kate to follow me we ran to the house.

"Oh Bella, good your here." Alice called as we approached the house. "Hello, Tanya. Hello, Kate"

"Hi Alice." the sister's said together. "Who else is here?"

"Jasper and I were able to convince Tia and Benjiman from the Egyption Coven to fight for Bella and I talked to the Irish Coven; Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. They will be here later tonight."

"I just talked to Carsile and Esme. Hello Tanya, Hello Kate. The Romanian coven; Vladimir and Stefan are fully in and looking forward to it." Jasper said walking into the front hall.

"What about Emmet and Rose?" I asked.

"They are searching for nomads." he replied.

Kate looked at Alice and asked, "What is Edward doing?"

"You know how we told you that the pack imprints when they find their perfect mate? The person that can continue the line with?" they nodded. "Well when Malachi joined our family Bella imprinted with him." Alice paused and looked at me.

I sighed and continued, "It's true Malachi and I have imprinted. When I saw him for the first time I lost all interest in Edward and I finaly lost it and called him out on all of his BS for the past decade... He didn't like that so when Malachi and I moved onto the reservation he tried to get on and Jacob got really badly hurt by him. Next thing I know Alice see's him talking to Jane... and that's where I started the story before."

"How much time before they arrive?" Tanya asked in a small voice.

"About 2 weeks." Alice replied.

"So we wait then and hope we can defeat them." Aaron said as he and Malachi walked into the room.

"Hello again Aaron." I said.

"Hello Bella." he said with a nod.

"Bells?"

"Who's that?" Aaron asked sniffing the air and then wincing from the stench.

"That's Jacob. I'm in here Jake." I called back.

"Hello again Tanya, Kate." he said walking into the house. Tanya and Kate nodded. It was then that he noticed Aaron, "Who are you?"

Malachi stepped up and explained who Aaron was and Jacob started to relax. We all sat down in the family room and talked getting to know each other and catching up on news; just waiting for my family to return.


	17. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

By the next day every one in my family had returned. We were all sitting around the living room catching up with the new arrivals. Malachi was introducing himself to the Vladimir and Stefan, who had just arrived a few minutes before. "Bella..." Jasper started. I turned to face him, "You OK?" I nodded and looked around the room seeing everyone that I had known for about a decade and a half since I changed. Vladimir, Stefan, Kate, Tanya, Siobhan, Zafrina, Eleazar, Carmen, Aaron, and my pack family; Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth. They all came to help stop the Volturi from killing me... they were risking their own lives for mine and it upset me. "Bella?" Jasper said again as the people I cared about the most turned to see what I would say. I just shook my head 'no' and walked up to what was Edward and I's room.

Wandering around our room I started to think about everything that we had shared. We had been together for so long and then as fast as I had fallen in love with him, things changed. I plopped down on the couch and picked up the scrapbook that I had made of my life when I was still human, and the first picture in it was one of Edward. "How could you do this to me Edward?" I whispered to myself. "I don't understand why you would go to the Volturi and risk your family's lives just to get back at me for leaving you.." I said to the picture of a smiling Edward.

"Hey sister." Alice said walking into the room.

"Hi Alice." I said as I closed the book.

"Jasper sent me to check on you." she said. "He's worried about you..."

"Yea, I'm sorry I let my emotions freak out like that."

"No one blames you Bella. We are all feeling the same way, he was just surprised that it took you this long to let yours go." Alice said sitting down next to me. "We don't know why Edward did this but we can't change that he did, and it's not your fault."

"It is my fault Alice." I stood up and faced her, "He wouldn't have done this if I hadn't of left him! My family is down there waiting for a battle that we will most likely loose to keep me safe! Sometimes I wish I had listened to Jacob about leaving Edward when I was still human!" I screamed feeling like I needed to cry but knew that it wouldn't come.

"Bella, listen to me. You know that the people downstairs are all here to support you because they love you and because the Volturi are stepping out of line. We will fight our best and I have a feeling that we will win the battle." she said trying to calm me.

I shook my head, backed away from her and jumped out of the window. As soon as I hit the ground I took off running at full speed toward the woods. "Bella!" I heard Jacob and Malachi yell from the house, I shook my head and ran faster threw the woods. I some how ended up at our field... the one where Edward first showed me how he sparkled in the sun light, as I sat down on the damp grass I thought about what Alice had said and how running off like I did was proabably worrying everyone. After a few minutes of thinking I got up and ran back to the house, to be welcomed by Jasper who was sitting on the porch.

"Bella?" he said with caution in his voice.

"I'm OK now Jasper." I replied trying to smile.

Jasper reached out for me and hugged me, "I know you are putting on a front for everyone Bella. And for right now that's OK... you will see that everything will work out. After all we have an excellent shield."

I laughed and hugged him back, "You always know how to make me calm and to make me smile. Come on... let's get back inside before I give everyone in there a nervous break down."

"Welcome back Bella." everyone said as we walked back into the house.

I smiled at everyone and then sat down on the couch in between Jacob, who was in wolf form and Malachi. "So what's the plan Alice?"

"Well, from what I saw in my last vision we have about a week until Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Edward arrive."

Jacob whined a question and everyone looked at me for a translation. "He's wondering why Aro isn't coming." I replied.

"Aro doesn't seem to think that this is worth leaving Italy for..." Alice said. "That's why he is sending his most dangerous minions, for lack of a better term." she gave a small laugh.

Emmett laughed and started to bounce in his seat, "Well then this should be both fun and easy. I mean we've got what... 25 people to fight and they only have 4 including Edward?"

"Emmett..." Jasper cautioned.

"No he's right Jasper." Alice said, as everyone stared at her like she had lost her mind. She laughed at everyone's facial expressions and said, "Hear me out guys. No matter what they can do, ability wise, we have 2 abilities that are good offenses. We have Bella and Siobhan ." Jacob snarled, "Oh you know what I'm talking about Jake so don't act surprised. Bella is a shield.. she can block the attacks, keep Edward out of our minds, and protect us all from harm. Siobhan can just make sure that she pictures the out come as us being successful."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to think positive..." Siobhan said winking at me.

"So what's the plan?" Seth and Quil asked at the same time.

"Well, we should probably come up with a few battle plans. Different tactics and fighting styles." Jasper said.

"Let's get started!" Emmett said practically jumping through the floor with excitement causing everyone to laugh as we followed him outside to have our first practice.

* * *

The following week passed by slowly... well it felt slow for me. I threw myself into controlling my shield while allowing other's to attack from the inside and it not being affected. The day that Alice saw the Volturi showing up, everyone was nervous. We all had hunted together, vegitarian style, which was entertaining for us to watch our human blood drinker friends try and do, and we waited in the clearing... it was the same clearing that when I was human Victoria tried to kill me. We were all standing there when Alice cussed, it was then that we saw how her eyes were and Jasper was asking, "What did you see Alice?"

"I was wrong... Aro is coming!" she said. "Edward must have blocked my visions so that I couldn't see that Aro was coming..." she shook her head.

"It's OK Alice, we still have them out numbered." Jasper said calming her.

"How much time?" Malachi asked.

"About 5 minutes..." Alice said shaking her head.

"Jacob..." I said in a low voice. He nodded and then ran into the forest to phase wolf, as all the others were.

In the last few moments everyone was hugging and kissing their mate just in case we weren't successful. I could hear them all around me, saying "I love you" and kissing. "Bella, you know that I love you right?" Malachi asked.

Aaron growled facing to the north of us, "Here they come."

I turned and kissed Malachi and said, "I love you forever." He kissed me back and then took his position, which was in front of me. I felt Jacob and Quil on either side of me backing up Malachi and I turned to see Embry right behind me. Jacob looked at me with questioning eyes, "I'm OK Jake. You just keep then off of yourself. He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know I'm being stupid. Some things will never change." He barked a laugh as did Quil and Embry.

The first one we saw was Jane, she had a smirk on her face that pissed me off. I threw my shield out to surround me and everyone else. Next was Alec, he wasn't even out of the woods yet and he was already trying to cut off our senses, Demetri was next when he saw us all he looked concerned. Edward walked threw the trees next, he looked straight at me and smiled and nodded to Jacob; who growled and started to move. Lastly Aro walked into the clearing.

"Jake.." I said and shook my head 'no' when he looked at me. He hung his head and shuddered with anticipation.

"Well, Carlile it looks as if one of your family members has been a bad girl." Jane said.

"I don't know what you mean Jane?" Carlile replied.

"The werewolves!" Jane screamed as she pointed to the pack.

"Aro, has known about our alliance with them for over a decade and a half now. So, I don't understand why you are here." He said.

"That is bull!" she yelled.

"Now Jane, calm yourself. I did know about their alliance with the shape-shifters." Aro said to her, then turning to Carlile. "Hello old friend."

"Hello Aro." Carlile responded. "If you knew about our alliance why have you come? It's not a social visit because you brought u best fighters and my son with you."

"Edward came to us and said that the shape-shifters were getting out of control and that Bella wouldn't allow you to dispose of them." Aro replied, "But I can see that he was mistaken. Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes Aro, it is... we have to stop seeing each other under this type of situation." I replied.

He nodded, "That is true. Would you mind talking to me?"

I looked at Carlile who nodded, "Yes." I placed my hand on Malachi's sholder and he stepped out of my way. I turned and whispered to him, "I love you." then to Jacob I said, "keep yourself here." Then I walked over to where Aro was standing. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What is really going on here?" he asked in an extremely low voice that no one else could hear. I lowered my voice to match his and told him the entire story. "So we are here because of Edward's jealousy?"

"That is what we all believe." I replied in my normal voice.

"Hmmm..." Aro thought. "I must speak with Edward..." he said finaly. I nodded and headed back to Malachi.

Malachi reached for me when I got close enough to him, "No one move." I said so that my family could hear me. "What's going on Bella?" Esme asked once I was back in position.

"I told Aro the real reason why he was brought here... he didn't seem to happy." I replied.

"Why did you tell us not to move?" Malachi asked me.

"Because, I think they are planning something... I think they are going to attack anyway." I said in a whisper.

"Edward has confirmed your story Bella." Aro spoke, "But I'm afraid I can't allow you to still keep alliance with the shape-shifters."

"They aren't causing any harm Aro." Carlile said.

"Well, either they die or Bella does." Edward said for Aro having read his mind.

"Son, you don't want her dead." Carlile tried to reason with him.

"It's not my choice Carlile... Aro wants this." Edward said looking at me.

"Edward..." I whispered and looked down at Jacob.

"Edward speaks the truth..." Aro said. "The shape-shifters aren't a problem yet but they will soon turn on you and expose you for who you are. So we are going to get rid of them here and now, and we will get rid of anyone who stands in our way." he finished looking at me.

"Sam... get the pack out of here." I said trying to keep myself collected enough not to cry. Sam shook his head and moved closer to us. "Please Sam." he shook his head again.

"Will the shape-shifters come peacefully?" Aro asked sternly.

I looked at Sam again and he shook his head. Then I looked to Jacob who did the same thing, I took a shuddered and unnecessary breath and said, "No. Both pack leaders have said no."

"Then we fight." Aro said. That must have been a cue because at once I saw Rose crumple to the ground and I saw Jane smirking.

In all the confusion and arguing I had forgotten to put my shield back up. I flared it out after about 2 seconds of Rose being on the ground. She stood back up with help from Emmett, "I'm sorry Rose."

"It's OK Bella." Rose said now standing on her own.

"Why aren't you on the ground?!" Jane asked in shock.

"We have a secret weapon." Malachi said. Demetri ran at full speed at Emmett who knocked him down and started beating up on him. I looked at Alec who was trying to turn Esme and Carlile against each other. Aro just stood there and enjoying the fight between Emmett and Demetri. I heard Embry move away from me and then I saw him attach Aro from behind, bitting him and knocking him to the ground. I sent my shield to him and that's when I saw Edward on the ground writhering in pain.

"Bella!" he screamed.

"Edward!" I ran to him letting my shield down as I ran. When I got to him I crouched down, "What the hell were you thinking?!" I shrieked at him, with a combination of hatred and concern in my voice.

He doubled over in pain again, "I know that you hate me now Bella. I am sorry about this." he said in between gasps.

"I don't hate you Edward. I'm just very disappointed in you, just like I'm sure your mother is. Are you coming back to the family if we live through this?" I asked.

"If I can.." He said and then passed out from the pain.

"Seth!" I screamed. I heard Seth running even before I finished screaming his name. I picked up Edward and placed him on Seth's back. "Take him back to the house and stay with him until we get back." he whined. "We will be back Seth. Now just do it!" I shrieked and then took off after Jane. Jacob saw what I was doing and ran to get my side barking an order to Quil that I couldn't understand, when I reached Jane she was enjoying shocking everyone of my family members. I froze for a second still hidden from her view thinking if this is really what I wanted to do, and then I heard Malachi finally scream, my head whipped around to see why he was screaming and he had Alec and Jane on him using their abilities at the same time. So not only was he being shocked but Alec was making him feel like him and I weren't together anymore. That was the last straw for me, I looked at Jake and nodded and then pounced on Jane and Jack pounced on Alec. Jane toppled to the ground our of surprise and before she could scream or anything I snapped her head clean off her shoulders. Jacob barked in excitement, I turned to look at him and he was carrying Alec's body. "Where's the head Jake?" He turned his head to the side and I saw Quil in human form starting a fire, and throwing Jane's body on it. "Way to go Quil!" as I tossed him her head.

"Thanks Bells!" He called back extremely proud of himself.

"Here's another one Quil..." Emmett said as he and Rose walked closer with pieces of Demetri.

"Who got a hold of him, Emmett? You or Rose?" I asked.

"I did." he said back. "Why?"

"Oh just looks like a girl killed him... the way that his ligiments are neatly torn.." I said laughing.

Emmett growled, "Shut up Bella."

"What ever you say big brother..." I said as I walked past him. I was looking for Carlile and Esme and I found them with their own fire going which was burning Aro's body. "Carlile?"

"We are free of the Volturi Bella..." was all he said.

I hugged him, "Thank you for being on my side... I really am sorry that you had to do this to your eldest friend."

"He had it coming... now come on, we need to get back to the house and see how Edward is doing... I'm sure Seth is freaking out as well." he said hugging back.

* * *


	18. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Back at the house we learned that Seth had gone home to tell his mother that Leah and him were safe... Charlie was kept in the dark about this little battle. Edward was laying in his room, he was pretty much all healed but he was still a little sore. We also learned that news had traveled to Italy about Aro's defeat and other vampires had attacked the Volturi and that none were left. So we were truly free of their rules, everyone was celebrating all through the night; around 2am Edward joined the party feeling completely better. When he came down and I saw that he was fine I left the house so that I could think about what was going to happen now. _Do I still have feelings for Edward?_ I thought to myself as I walked, _Sure he's turned into an over obsessed ass but when I saw him get hurt it tore me apart inside._ As I walked and thought to myself I realized that Quil and Embry were walking beside me if wolf form. "Hi guys." Quil cocked his head to the side, asking if everything was OK. "I'm fine Quil. Embry you can stop sniffing for danger..." I said with a laugh. "I just wanted some time to myself. So go on back to the Cullens and tell Jake that I'm fine." Embry shook his head. "Jake doesn't know you're here?" Quil joined Embry in shaking his head, "Then who sent you?" I looked from Embry to Quil and then back at Embry, both of them had their heads down.

"I sent them." I heard Edward say. I turned around and saw him about 5 ft. away and I backed away from him getting into attack position. "Bella..." he reached his hand out toward me, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"Oh now you want to talk?" I said getting pissed. "You send the Volturi against your family just to get even with me for dumping u?!"

He sighed, "I know I messed up and I want to apologize for the way that I've been acting. I don't expect you to take me back I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything and that I'm not going anywhere. We can still be a family and Malachi can join our family. If you want to stay with him I won't get in the way." He finished talking, took my hand and kissed the back of it lightly, then he turned and went back to the house.

I stood there and watched him walk away from me and thought, _Oh crap... now what am I going to do?_ I walked around for a little while longer and headed back to the house, Seth greeted me in human form when I returned to the house. "Hey Seth. How's your mom and Charlie?"

"They are great. Charlie has no clue about what happened today and mom is good. She had a Dr. appointment today and her Dr. thinks that it won't be much longer before she has the baby." He smiled. "How are you doing?"

I sighed, "I'll be OK... it's just been a long day."

"Embry and Quil told us about Edward sending them to find you and then keeping you there so he could talk to you..." he said.

"Yea... I thought Jacob sent them to make sure I was OK."

"Jacob had no idea. He really let them have it when they got back and told us..." I rolled my eyes and Seth laughed, "So you're not mad at them?"

"No, they were doing what they thought was right."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"To tell the truth Seth, I don't know what to do... I mean I love Malachi but seeing Edward being hurt earlier tore me up inside."

"Well, I can't talk from my experiences but I've seen weird shit with Leah and Sam. Even after Sam found Emily when Leah is in trouble or she's hurt Sam still goes rushing to see or help her. I think it's because they have a very long history together that he will always care about her and vise versa.... Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"You're saying that even though I'm with Malachi I will still have feelings for Edward?"

"Basically." he replied and smiled. "Now come on inside, Malachi is looking for you." He gave me a hug and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the house. "Look who I found!" he called.

Jake came running over and started apologizing for Quil and Embry. "Jake, it's fine. Edward just wanted to talk and I was OK with it. Don't give them too much hassle OK?"

He tried to protest but I place my hand over his mouth to shut him up,turned to the everyone else in the room and said, "Hi... Sorry I walked off."

"It's fine Bella, a few of us did the same thing to think things threw." Carlisle said.

"Umm, Bell?" Jasper said. I turned to face him and he said, "You might want to let Jacob breath... he's turning blue."

"Oops." I said laughing and removing my hand. "Sorry Jake." he nodded and went to sit down. Everyone started laughing along with me. I felt bad that we were laughing at Jacob's pain but it was good to laugh again with my family. I guess I was laughing too hard because my stomach started to twist in pain inside me... it was so excrusiating that I screamed out in pain, causing everyone to stop laughing and stare at me.

"Bells are you OK?" Malachi asked.

"I don't know..." I grabbed my stomach and growled out in pain. "My stomach is killing me."

Hearing this Carlisle went into Dr. mode, "Where is the pain exactly?"

I moved my hand to my lower stomach, "It's here... it's a sharp shooting pain."

Carlisle looked at my face and looked at Esme, "Help me get her to my office." That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

Two hours later I woke up, at first I didn't know where I was all I knew was that I was laying on a hard cold table and could sense Carlisle standing next to me. "Carlisle?" I said just barely over a whisper.

"I'm here Bella. You scared us there for a little bit, how are you feeling?"

"Numb... I can't feel any pain right now." I sat up with Esme's help. "Thanks. What happened?" I asked.

"I can't be sure but I think your pregnant..." Carlisle said.

"Pregnant! How can I be pregnant?! I'm a living dead!"

"That's why I said I wasn't sure Bella, now please calm down. Is this the first time you've felt this pain?" I nodded. "Have you had sexual relations recently?" I blushed and nodded. "With who?"

"Dear that's a bit personal." Esme spoke. "Let me talk to her OK?" He nodded and walked out of his office closing the door. "Bella, who have you have relations with recently?"

"Malachi... the night before you all left to find friends to fight against the Volturi" I said embarrassed. Esme nodded. "Do you think I'm pregnant Esme?"

"It seems that way honey." she said setting up a machine. "I'm going to see if I can get a better picture than Carlisle did." she said with a laugh. She squirted the sonogram goo on my lower tummy and place the tool that will look into my tummy to see the baby on it. "Hmmm.... Oh there it is..." she pointed to the screen and I saw my baby for the first time. "Carlisle." she called. He must have been right outside the door because he was there in no time.

"You were able to find the baby?"

"Yep come look." Esme said with love in her voice.

"You deffinetly are pregnant Bella." he said with a laugh. "Looks like the baby is almost ready to be born and that's why you had the sharp pain."

"I need to talk to Billy..." I sat up realizing what was about to happen.

"Bella there is pleanty of time for that..." Carlisle started to say.

"No she's right, Carlisle." Jacob said from just inside the door frame. "She needs to go talk to my dad. You've always thought that vampires couldn't reproduce, it's the same with us wolves but if you find that one special person, the one you imprint with, you can concieve." Jake walked over to me, "Come on I'll help you get there."

I slid my legs off the side of the edge of the table and Jake helped me slide down off of it. When I was on the floor I looked down, "How did I not realize I was pregnant? I mean look at me Jake, I'm huge!" I said with a laugh.

"You look beautiful to me Bella." Jake said wrapping his arm around my waist keeping me from toppling over. "Come on we will go out the back so no one will see you, until after you talk to my dad... I think Carlisle is going to meet you there to hear what my dad has to say. And I'm staying with you."


	19. Chapter 16

CH 16:

It felt like forever, but we finally made it to Billy's. "Jake?" he called.

"Yeah, it's me dad. Did Carslile get here yet?" Jake said as we walked into the tiny kitchen. Bill was in hi chair at the table and Carslile was across from him.

"Hi Billy." I said as Jake helped me into the chair that Carslile pulled out for me.

"As I was telling you Billy, Bella is pregnant. As you can see she is very far along." Carslile explained.

"It's possible." Billy said. "This is how we are able to keep the wolf gene going. As I'm sure Bella has explained, we imprint so that we have the best chance of having children with the wolf gene." He looked at me, "It must be the same with you and Malachi. When the males inpregnate their soul mate and have a child, the child is born as a human with the wolf gene. But it will be different with Leah, when or if she gives birth to a child with her soul mate the child will be born in wolf form and then have to teach the child to turn into a human."

Jacob gasped, "So more than likely Bella will give birth to a baby vampire?" Billy and Carslile nodded causing Jake to stomp out of the room.

"Jake wait!" I called as I tried to stand up to go after him.

"Let him go Bella." Billy said. "He's just worried about you... in our stories a person who gives birth to a vampire doesn't live. But that's if the mother is human, which you are not. He will come back when he's calmed down and figured that out." He turned to Carslile, "About how much longer do you thing?"

"From the sonogram that I was able to get, well that Esme was able to get and from how big Bella has gotten. She's got about 2-3 more weeks."

"How did I now know that I was pregnant?" I asked more to myself then to either of them.

"You couldn't have the normal pregnancy symptons, because of what you are." Carslile said placing his hand on mine. "This is the first time a Vampire has ever gotten pregnant, so I didn't even know what to look for or that it was even possible." I nodded looking down at the table and he stood up, "I think it's time for me to head back to the house. I'll send Malachi back here if you would like."

I stood up with his help and said, "Yeah, I think that would be best..." turning to Billy I said, "Thank you for your help... and if you can keep this to yourself I will tell Charlie and Sue tomorrow."

"Don't worry Bella, I won't say a word." Billy replied as he turned his chair toward the back door and yelled, "Jacob!"

"What is it dad?"

"Come help Bella get back to her house please." Jake nodded as he walked threw the door.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the house "Jake?"

"I'm OK now honey, I'm sorry for breaking my promise of staying with you." he hugged me.

When we reached the from porch of the house he kissed my cheek, turned and walked away. "Thanks Jake." I called to him. Then I walked into the house to wait for Malachi so I could tell him the news.

About 5 minutes later I heard, "Bella?" from the front room.

"I'm in the bedroom Malachi."

"Are you OK? Carslile said I needed to come here... I thought we were going to stay at his place tonight."

We were but I needed to tell you something." I replied as he sat down.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. When I finished talking he looked at my stomach, placed his hand on it and said, "When?"

"About 2-3 weeks... at least that's what Carslile thinks." I laid my hand ontop of him. "Are you OK with this?"

Malachi laughed and said, "I'm more than OK, love. I'm very happy. I've wanted a child since I was a teenage boy and then when I was changed I believed that I had to give up off that dream." he stood up, pulling me with him, and kissed me "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Malachi." I kissed him back, then said. "Now we have to tell my father..."

* * *

The next afternoon Malachi and I went to my father's place. We were all sitting about the kitchen table talking about when Sue would be delivering her baby. When I said, "Dad, Sue... Malachi and I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" dad asked.

"Nothing is wrong dad. We've got exciting news... I'm going to have a baby."

Sue's eyes lit up with excitement. Charlie's expression was all over the place; it went from rage to calm to excitement to confustion. "How is that possible?" he finally asked.

"Carslile thinks it's possible because of the imprint. Just like the werewolves..." I replied.

"So I'm going to be a new daddy and a grandpa all at the same time?" Charlie stood up and started pacing back and forth, looking from Sue to me and then back. "When?"

"About 2-3 weeks Carlisle thinks. So around the same time as Sue's supposed to deliver." Malachi replied. "Chief Swan I would like to talk to you for a minute in private if that's ok?"

"Sure, we can talk in the living room." Charlie got up from the table and headed to the living room with Malachi right behind him.

Once they were in the other room Sue said, "Are you excited?"

I laughed, "It still hasn't sunk in yet... I know it's there and I know what's happening but it's still kind of freaking me out because stuff like this isn't supposed to happen to someone like me."

"I know what you mean Bella." Sue laid her hand on her baby bump, "I never thought that I would be pregnant again. After Harry passed I didn't think that I would be happy again but then I met your father and I was. But we both thought we were too old to have children, but here we are about to have one together." She finished just as my dad and Malachi came back into the room. "And what were you handsome men talking about?"

"Nothing Sue." dad said giving a sly wink to Malachi.

"Yep, nothing." Malachi took my hand and said, "I think it's time we head home Bella. We have things to talk about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I stood up kissed Sue on the cheek, kissed my dad said my good byes to them and followed him out of the house. "Ok now what did you talk to my dad about?"

"You will find out soon." Then he took off running toward the house.


	20. Chapter 17

Ch 17:

Laughing I ran after Malachi, I caught up to him in no time. We ran to the beach that I had spent so much tome on when I was human. "What are we doing at the beach?"

Malachi stopped, turned toward me taking my hand, he got on one knee and said, "Isabella Swan, I know we just met but I feel like I've known you my entire life. And I want to spend the rest of my existance with you as my wife." He paused for a second and reached into his pocket and held up a white gold ring with a small diamond placed in the middle of the band. "So will you do me the honor of being my wife for the rest of our existance?"

By the time he finished his little speech I was crying. The ring he held was my grans engagement ring. "I love you too Malachi." I replied between tears, "and yes I will marry you." I jumped up and he caught me in his arms and flung me around in a circle, causing us both to laugh. "How did you get my grandmother's engagement right?" I asked as he slipped it on my finger.

"When I talked to your father earlier. I told him I was going to propose to you he said 'Bella would love to have her grandma's ring.' and he went and got it." Malachi said laughing.

I laughed too, "I should have figured out what you were up too when you asked to talk to my dad." I sighed, "Alice is almost here... damn her visions." I put on a smile a few seconds before she and Jasper came bounding over the dunes, "Hey Alice, Jasper. What's up?"

Alice ran to me and wrapped her arms around me and squeeled. Honest to God she freaking squeeled in my ear. "I'm so excited! I get to plan it right? Please?" as she talked she started jumping up and down like a child.

Malachi looked at me with a questioning look on his face, as if to say _has she lost her mind?_ Jasper saw the look and explained, "Alice like to plan parties. She's very excitable, and..."

"And annoyingly persistant." I cut Jaspter off with a laugh.

"Yea that too." He agreed with a laugh. "You get used to her. By the way, welcome to the family Malachi." he shook Malachi's hand.

"Ummm, thanks." Malachi said still watching Alice.

"Bella, if you don't let me plan your wedding I will hold my breath until I pass out." Alice threatened causing us to laugh even harder.

"Alice, if you hold your breath nothing will happen.... your technically not alive..." Malachi said carefully.

Jasper stepped away from Malachi taking my arm as he backed away. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Malachi, take it back."

"Why? Bella?"

"Malachi listen to Jasper. You don't know Alice's past, so take it back."

"Ok I take it back. We are all living but just in a different way." Malachi said facing Alice.

I turned to face Alice, "Hey Alice. You didn't even get an answer yet if you can HELP me plan the wedding."Alice turned her attention on me. "Of course you can help me plan it."

She smiled gave me another big hug and said, "Thank you Bella." Then we both started jumping up and down squeeling.

"Come on Malachi, let's go back to the house... they will join us after they finish having their girl moment." Jasper said teasingly. Alice and I stuck our tounges out at him and then started talking about the wedding.

* * *

When Jasper and Malachi walked threw the door to the Cullen's house Malachi was attacked by Emmett who wrapped him up in a giant bear hug. "Congrats man."

"Thanks Emmett."

"How's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"He's handleing it better than we thought he would... he only broke the piano." Emmett said. Jasper nodded and then walked off to find Charlile. "So I assume she agreed to marry you?"

"Yea she did." Malachi said with a small laugh. "Her and Alice are probably still on the beach jumping up and down like school girls screaming."

"Wow and you walked away from girl on girl action?" Emmett said followed by, "OW! Bella you are so dead!" He turned to see Alice laughing hysterically. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm over here big brother." I was standing in the door way acting as if I had just walked into the house. "What do you need?"

"You punched me in the back of the head! I want to get even!" he snarled.

I laughed and said, "Well then you shouldn't have insinuated that Alice and I were having girl on girl action." I smirked at him, "you should have learned by now that I'm stronger than you, and that I probably always will be." That sent Emmett over the edge of his rage, and he growled at me and jumped for me, not seeing Jasper right behind him.

"Not fair Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry Emmett..." Jasper said with a laugh.

Laughing I walked over to Emmett and put my hand on his shoulder, "We still friends big brother?"

"Yea, hey you got me pretty good. I didn't even hear you come up behind me. When did you get so fast and non-clutsy?"

"Around the same time you turned into a little girl." I replied as I hugged him. Then walked over to Malachi and called out, "Charlile, Esme, Rose...." took a deep sighing breath, "Edward." With in a half a second they were all in the room, "I'm sure Alice told you all already, but being my family I wanted to tell you that Malachi has asked me to marry him and I have agreed."

Everyone cheered and hugged me n Malachi, all except Edward. "So you're leaving us then?" he asked.

"What? No, of course I'm not going to leave. Unless you want me to go... I'll understand if you don't want to see me around here anymore Edward."

"I... grrrr." Edward started then growled and stormed outa the room threw the kitchen where we heard a loud crash.

"Not the table... I was partial to that table..." Esme said.

"I'm sorry Esme. It' my fault as usual." I said in a quiet voice, before runnign after him to try and fix what I had caused.


	21. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Edward stopped running when he reached the field where he first showed Bella what he was. _Maybe this will remind her that we were meant to be together._ He thought as he waited for her to catch up. "Edward?" I said. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK? Bella you know me better than to think that I'm OK. You just told me that you were marrying someone who you've only known for about 2 weeks. We have been together for about 11 years." he said looking at me.

I could sense the pain that this was causing him, "I'm sorry Edward. You know that I wanted to be with you forever but you've changed too much. I don't think that we could get along for much longer besides just being friends. Even brother and sister, but not as lovers or husband and wife." I reached for him only to have him pull away, "I didn't ask to imprint on Malachi, Edward. You've heard Jacob and the pack talk about imprinting for years and you know that there is nothing that I can do about it. Sure I could not be with Malachi and be with someone else but I won't be truly happy."

"Bella... I... oh never mind. There's isn't anyting I can say to stop you from marrying him is there?"

"Edward, I stil love you and I always will. You gave be what I wanted and you have so good to me all these years. The only problem we had was that you were controling. Freaking out when I would want to hang out with my friends that you told me I had to make. I was content just hanging out with you and the rest of my family in school."

"I can stop being controling Bella. I will try very hard if you will just stay with me." Edward said pain in his voice, like he was close to crying. He reached toward me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Edward... I...." I started and faltered. _I still love him.._ I realized. _But can I really get over the pain he's put me threw? No I couldn't... we aren't as compatible as we used to be._ "I can't." I backed away out of his arms. "I won't be happy with you... we can still be friends and brother and sister but nothing more. You had your chance, several chances to redeem yourself and change how you treated me." I backed away from him, "I'm marrying Malachi just as soon as Alice and I can plan it. I'm sorry I hurt you but you hurt me first." Then I turned my back and ran back to the Cullen's house not bothering to wait for Edward or even stop when I heard Edward call after me. _Just get back to Malachi and everything will be fine._ I ran threw the door right into Carlile's arms and started to cry. "I pushed it too far this time Carlile..."

"Come on Bella let's go to my office so you don't freak out Malachi." he led me upstairs to his office. "Now what happened?" he asked when the door was securily closed behind him. So I told him everything that happened out in the field. "He will come around Bella. You shouldn't worry about him right now. You have a wedding to plan and you shouldn't stress yourself too much because of the baby."

My hand fluttered to my stomach, "I understand. Thank you for listening to me cry, I think I should go find Alice and Esme to work on the wedding. Oh where are the boys?"

Carslile laughed, "Emmett and Jasper took Malachi out for some brother bonding time."

I rolled my eyes, "they better be on their best behavior." I said and then walked out of the office. "Alice? Esme?" I called when I closed Carslile in his office.

"We are in my room Bella." Alice replied.

"How did it go with my son?" Esme asked.

"Not so well." I replied, "Were you planning my wedding without me?"

Alice laughed, "Not really we were just discussing locations. Where would you like to have it?"

"Well... I've always wanted a wedding on the beach... ceremony and reception." I said. If I could still blush I would have.

"That sounds really nice. Do you think the pack will let us use the reservation's beach?" Esme asked.

"I don't see a problem but I'll ask them tonight. How soon do you think we can have it? Cause I got to let my mom know."

"Umm.. how about a month? What type of dress do you want?" Alice asked.

"A month will will and why don't you take care of that Alice. You are the queen of shopping and you always know what will work for me perfectly." I said smiling. Alice smile and hugged me, and then not saying another word she ran from the room. "I guess she decided to go shopping." I said with a laugh. "I think I will go back to my house on the reservation... I've got to call my mom and talk to the pack. Unless you need me for anything else tonight?" I turned to Esme.

"Oh no honey, I think Alice and I can handle things for tonight. I'll probably just end up working on a small guest list of people you would want there." she hugged me, "I'm glad that you found someone who will make you happy."

"Thank you Esme." I said hugging her back. Then I turned and walked back to the reservation.

* * *

Once back at my house I went to the phone and dialed my mother's number, she picked up after the 2nd ring. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Bella? It's been forever since you called me... is everthing OK?"

"Yea mom, everything is wonderful... that's actually why I called I have exciting news. I'm getting married..."

"To Edward?" Mom asked a little shocked.

"No, you remember the guy that I was telling you about? The one from the school I've been working with?"

"Yea?"

"Well, he proposed tonight. The wedding is in a month... Alice and Esme are helping me plan it."

"Oh my Goodness! Bella this is so exciting!" mom squeeled. "Phil! Bella's getting married in a month! Isn't that exciting?!"

I laughed at mom's excitement. After she calmed down I said, "Mom there's something else... You're going to be a grandma."

"What?!!!? Who's the father?"

"Who do you think mom? Malachi is the father!"

"A grandma? How soon?" she asked once she calmed down.

"About 2 weeks..."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? Have you told your father? How long have you known?"

"I just found out about a week ago." I lied. "I wasn't having any symptoms. I told dad and Sue last night. I'm due around the same time Sue is. And dad knows about the wedding already, he gave Malachi grandma Swans' engagement ring."

"Wow, that was really sweet of him. Do you want me to come up early and help out with the baby?" Mom asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know about that yet mom. Let me talk to Malachi and see what he thinks. I will text you later and let you know OK?"

"OK Bella I'll wait until I hear from you before booking a flight out there. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Talk to you soon." I said and then hung up. "You can come in now Jake." I called to the front door with a laugh.

"Hey Bells. Did I interupt?" he said.

"No, I just got off the phone with my mom. I had to tell her about the baby and that Malachi proposed." I smiled.

"Yea, I stopped by the Cullens' and Esme said you had come back here to call her. Congrats Bells." Jake said trying to sound excited.

"Thanks Jake. Oh, I had a question... would you and the pack be OK with Malachi and I using the beach for the wedding?"

"No problem. I still get to be the best man right?"

"Of course!" I said hugging him. "Hey, are you free to hang out?"

"Where's Malachi?"

"Apparently Jasper and Emmett took him for some bonding time... so I have all afternoon free."

"Oh cool. Yeah, we can hang out. What do you want to do?" Jake said with a smirk.

"I was thinking riding our motorcycles, we haven't done that in forever." Jake didn't even answer. He just laughed, took my hand and we ran out of the house to his garage where the bikes were kept. We spent the rest of the day riding our bikes and then later that night we went back to my house and watched movies.


End file.
